Smite The Novelization
by Godkombat21
Summary: Humanity has lost faith in the gods. Their insurrection and defiance has now split up the gods into the Old Order and Elysian Uprising. Now a great war between the gods threatens the very existence of mankind. Will the Uprising succeed in protecting humanity, or will the Old Order bring mankind to its' knees?
1. Chapter 1

**The Start of a Great Conflict**

Mankind has always owed their existence to the gods, after all it was the gods who made their world what it was. It was the gods who provided warmth and light with the sun. It was the gods that gave them rain and crops. And it was the gods that cared for their departed souls after death. For millennia, the gods of various pantheons watched over their followers, guiding them to greatness and ensuring their survival and advancement and in return, mankind would pay their tributes and worship to their gods, and order was preserved.

But as time went on, and the various egos of the gods began to clash, as mankind learned of the existence of the various pantheons causing some to shift their devotion from their gods. Thus the arena of the gods was formed. There the gods would battle eachother. A sort of "friendly competition" if you will. The gods pitted their own divine powers against one another in a vain effort to prove their superiority. Such competitions, however, caused much chaos and destruction on the mortal plane, causing many floods, earthquakes and other disasters. And as the gods would soon find out, their own petty squabbles would soon lead to a great conflict that few gods would see coming.

It is here we turn our attention to Mt. Olympus, home of the Greek Pantheon, it is here that our story begins, here were a the conflict would spark...

**Mt. Olympus**

"What a fine fight that was!" Laughed the High Father, Odin.

"Indeed it was. Those fools stood no chance against us." Replied Zeus, the god of the skies.

"A smart strategy summoning a lighting storm over may ring of spears."

"But of course, no one should escape this detonate!"

"I say a celebration is in order." Odin said proudly.

"I couldn't agree more my friend, what do you say we go to Valhalla and feast like the kings we are?"

"A fine idea Zeus."

Just then the duo's merriment was interrupted as a blond haired goddess, clad in armor walked into Zeus' throne room, with a rather grim look on her face.

"Excuse me father..." She said somewhat somber.

Zeus turned.

"Ah Athena, what troubles you my daughter?"

Athena seemed hesitant at first but then pointed towards the balcony of Olympus. "You might want to see something..."

Zeus and Odin looked over at eachother, somewhat confused. What possibly could be so bad at this time of celebration? Alas the duo walked over to the balcony and looked over at the land of Greece. Their first sight was that of a scorched land and ruined cities. Zeus and Odin could hardly believe what they were seeing.  
"How did this happen?!" Zeus said in disbelief.

"Your last battle in the arena caused a massive storm Father, and that isn't even the worst of it..." Athena then pointed out towards the distance. In a nearby city the mortals were tearing down a temple of worship, Zeus nearly crushed the rail in his fist.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Black storming clouds formed over Olympus as Zeus yelled at the top of his lungs.

"F-Father please," Athena said desperately trying to calm Zeus. "control yourself."

"Control myself?! Do you not see what those ingrate mortals are doing?! After all I've done for them, they defy me like this?!"

"Calm please my friend," Odin said trying to ease the king of Olympus. "they're likely just angry about the destruction."

"Oh they think that's destruction?!" A thunderbolt then formed in Zeus' hand. "I'll show them destruction!"

"Father, that isn't the way to handle this, if you terrorize them more, you'll just loose more followers." Athena said grabbing her father's arm.

Zeus continued to breathe heavily, clearly seething. "This is bad..." Odin said watching the destruction.

"This kind of insurrection may have spread to other lands." Odin then whistled as a chariot drawn by snow white steeds came in for a landing. "I must return to Asgard, I have to see if anything like this has occurred with my followers."

Word of the insurrection in Greece spread quickly among the gods, but it was soon discovered Zeus and the Olympians were not the only ones loosing followers. All around the world, humanity was turning against the gods. From South America, to Egypt, to China, and even India, mankind seemed to be rebelling against the heavens themselves. Of course the gods would react accordingly.

"This will not stand! We've given those mortals so much, and yet they defy us like this?!" Zeus yelled looking over the edge of Olympus. "They must be punished for this treachery."

"Now hold on Zeus, the destruction of their world is the reason for this insurrection, if we destroy their world more, what good would that do?" Odin replied.

"They brought this upon them when they first questioned our power, they only have themselves to blame for the destruction of their cities."

"But it was our battles that brought the destruction Zeus, don't you see? We can't punish humanity for our own mistake."

"**Our **mistake?! Are you blaming me for whats happening?!"

"I'm just saying we shouldn't immediately jump to force."

"Then what would you have us do Odin?" Zeus said somewhat sarcastic.

"Perhaps if we were to earn back their trust we could regain our followers."

"You expect me to cater to some lowly mortals? I am a god, I will not stoop so low as to beg mortals for their worship!"

Odin shook his head and began to take his leave.

"We will speak again Zeus, when you are in more of a mind to listen.."

Zeus sneered as he turned back to look back at the land of Greece.

"The mortals **Will **pay for this..."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Old Order**

For the first time in a long while, the arena was quiet. What good was prideful sparing if there were no followers to gain from it? Still while Zeus desired to punish humanity, Odin insisted that it would bring no good. But one day Zeus would receive a visitor who would convince him to take action in this matter...

**Mt. Olympus**

Zeus paced back and forth, trembling with anger. How dare those mortals rebel against him. If it wasn't for him they would still be huddling in caves like animals. If it wasn't for him, they would still be running around bare. If it wasn't for him, their lives would be chaos. Sparks flew as Zeus clenched his fist.

"I should just go down there and smite them all..." Zeus thought to himself. "They will rue the day they decided to cross me..."

"Pardon me father." Zeus turned to see Athena standing in the doorway. "I hate to intrude father but..." She then pointed out at the balcony. "You have a visitor."

Zeus turned to see a massive chariot coming towards him seemingly from the sun. It then landed on the balcony as the Egyptian sun god, Ra stepped out.

"Greetings Zeus, it's been a while." The falcon headed god said walking inside.

"Hello Ra." Zeus replied. "What brings you to Mount Olympus?"

"Well, I'm all to aware of humanity's insurrection." Zeus clenched his fist even tighter being reminded of mankind's heresy. "Odin is a fool, thinking we should 'earn back their trust', please, we are gods and we should be worshiped like gods."

Zeus raised an eyebrow intrigued.

"Let me let you in on a little secret, my followers pulled something like this many years ago, and you know what I did?"

"Enlighten me."

"I punished them for their insolence. I sent my daughter in the form of a lion and she devoured those foolish mortals, had I not stopped her, she would have devoured them all. "

"Interesting story..." Zeus said.

"You are right Zeus, this insurrection can **not **go unpunished. We've had our differences, but this time I say we band together Zeus. The sun and lightning, together we shall make the mortals pay for insolence." Ra then held out his hand. "What do you say Zeus?"

Zeus wasted no time, "Agreed." There was a bright light as Zeus and Ra shook hands.

**Later...**

"Are you sure about this Father?" Athena asked wearily. "If we turn on humanity this could spell disaster."

"Humanity's insurrection cannot go unpunished Athena. The mortals **will **pay for this." Zeus growled.

Athena shook her head. "And what will Odin think of this?"

"You needn't worry Athena. If Odin has a problem, he'll answer to me." Zeus then headed off towards the Ares' chamber. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must speak with Ares..."

Ares, the bloodthirsty god of war. Ever since the gods stopped using the arena, Ares had found himself missing the rush of combat. He missed seeing lesser gods cower in his chains. He missed watching the waves of minions burn by his hand. He missed it all. Even the company of Bellona couldn't ease his withdrawal.

"Ares." Zeus called out.

Ares turned to see his father enter his chamber.

"Well well, looks like daddy dearest decided to pay us a visit." Bellona teased as she sharpened her sword.

Zeus payed her no mind. "Ares I have a task for you."

Ares raised an eyebrow. "A task? What kind of task father?"

"As you know Ares, mankind has defied us, I do not intend to let this insolence go unpunished."

Ares gripped his sword, somewhat eager.

"I want you to set an example of these ungrateful mortals. You and Bellona are to gather whatever followers you have left. I want you to travel North and show these mortals that the gods still hold power over them."

Ares couldn't help but grin as he hopped off his throne.

"With pleasure..."

**Norway**

In one of the few villages that remained loyal to the Norse pantheon. It was here the mortals were carrying out their daily lives, but unbeknownst to them, death approached just over the horizon as Bellona and her Roman centurions mixed in with Spartans drew closer. Once the soon the village was in sight Bellona drew her sword. The sky grew dark as Ares soared through the sky on his fiery chariot, it was at that point Bellona cried out.

"CHARGE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Elysian Uprising**

"Zeus!" Odin's voice boomed through the halls of Olympus. "Where are you?!"

Odin stormed through the halls of Olympus, the floor cracking with every footstep.

"Show yourself Zeus!" Odin demanded once more.

"What are you doing here Odin?" The allfather then found Athena standing before him.

"Where's Zeus?!"

"What do you want with my father?"

"I have some business to discuss, you **will **tell me where Zeus is!"

Athena stood firm, unphased by the much larger burly god that stood before her, and yet she knew Odin would not leave until his demand was met.

"You'll find my father in his throne room."

And with that Odin stomped down to Zeus' throne room.

"Zeus! What is the meaning of this?!"

Zeus turned to see the seething allfather standing in the doorway. It was at that moment Odin noticed Ra standing next to Zeus.

"I should have known, you'd have something to do with this Ra..."

Ra merely scoffed at the allfather's rage.

"You've got some nerve Zeus. I could understand your anger towards your followers, but what could you have possibly gained from attacking **my** followers?!"

"Simple Odin, I demonstrated my power."

"Excuse me?"

"Take a look Odin." Zeus lead him to the balcony. "These mortals know what we on Olympus are capable of now. They know I will not stand for such insolence."

"Fear and intimidation is not the proper way to gain followers Zeus."

"Isn't it? Look around you Odin, these mortals know their place now, they know that the gods are to be worshiped."

"You slaughtered my followers Zeus!"

"A example had to be made."

"Example?! Attacking ones followers is no example, that's an act of war!"

Zeus glanced at Odin with one eyebrow raised.

"If you ever so much as harm mine or any of my fellow Norse's followers, I guarantee we **will **respond with force."  
Zeus' fist sparked with lightning.

"Is that a threat?!" Zeus growled, barely containing his anger.

"It is a warning!" Odin responded, clutching Gungnir.

Clouds rolled over Mt. Olympus.

"Odin..." Lighting bolts materialized in Zeus' hands. "Get the **hell** off my land."

Without a word Odin turned and left the throne room. Ra only smirked as Odin begrudgingly left Olympus.

"Well that was quite the display." Ra said somewhat smug.

"Who does he think he is?!" Zeus snarled. "Coming to my domain, and threatening me?! Oh that self righteous..."

"Irregardless, Odin does pose a point..."

Zeus turned to Ra

"Excuse me?!"

"Not all gods may exactly agree with us punishing their followers, I say if we want to avoid any future conflict with the other pantheons, we should get the word out about our ideals."

Zeus pondered the idea.

"Who knows? Perhaps the others will join our cause." Ra added.

"Yes, yes of course..." Zeus turned back towards Greece. "Why make an example of one group of infidels when we can make an example of many? If we were to work together, we could make sure that these mortals will never question the power of the gods ever again!" Zeus turned back to Ra. "We should send a message to all the pantheons." He then turned his head. "Hermes!"

"You rang?!" The messenger god said zooming into the room.

"Give a message to the other pantheons. Let it be known that this day the mortal insurrection comes to an end, for the Old Order shall bring these foolish mortals to their knees, and never again will they turn against their gods!"

"Heh, you want that all in one message or-"

Zeus only scowled at the Messenger's quips.

"Consider it sent." Before the Messenger God zoomed off he turned back to the king of the gods. "Oh and by the way, you know I prefer Mercury."

Zeus shook his head as Mercury zoomed off.

"Honestly what is his fixation with his Roman label?" Zeus thought aloud.

As ordered Mercury traveled from pantheon to pantheon spreading the word of Zeus and Ra's "Old Order", along with their promise to end the mortal insurrection. Very soon other gods adopted the mindset of the Old Order, using fear and destruction to force mankind to submit. Such cruelty and destruction, however, did not sit well with other gods, and soon conflict would spark among the immortals.

**Chinese Territory**

Odin stepped off his chariot as he made his way up to the gates of a massive palace. Odin walked up to the gates, which flew open as he stood before them. He continued up towards the palace where he found Nu Wa, the guardian of Heaven awaiting him.

Odin bowed in respect of the goddess. "Greetings Nu Wa."  
Nu Wa held up her hand, signaling Odin to stand.

"Greetings All-Father, what brings you to China?"

Odin stood up. "I'm sure you've heard of Zeus' Old Order."

Nu Wa scowled remembering Mercury's message.

"I have..." She said with clear disdain.

"I want nothing to do with this so called 'Old Order', mankind is my responsibility Odin, only I know what is best for them."

"You misunderstand my intentions."

Nu Wa raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then what are your intentions All-Father?"

"I am not part of this Old Order, in fact I am appalled by their ideals, I'm here to make a proposition."

"What kind of proposition?"

"The Norse Pantheon can only do so much to appose this Old Order, if we were to work together, perhaps we could combat this Old Order." Odin puased for a moment, remembering what happened to his followers at the hands of the Old Order. "Fear and intimidation is not the way to regain man's devotion, we must take a stand against this madness..."

"No..."

Odin looked back at Nu Wa, shocked by her swift refusal.

"Knowing Zeus, if we stand against him, he will declare war..." She paused for a moment. "I am all to aware the of the damage our battles in the arena caused on the mortal plane, if we go to war it will only cause more strife on the mortals. I will not punish mankind for our own petty squabbles." Nu Wa paused again, visibly shaken remembering all the damage all their battles caused. "I cannot endanger mankind anymore than I already have..."

"It's a little late for that Nu Wa..."

Nu Wa turned back to Odin with a look of confusion and shock. "What do you mean?"

"Come with me Nu Wa."

Stepping into Odin's Chariot, the duo then took off towards the Norse lands, soon they reached the same village, still in runes from Bellona's assault. Nu Wa could barely believe her eyes. The village had been ransacked, the people slaughtered, and now seemed completely devoid of life.

"What...What happened here?" Nu Wa asked clearly horrified.

"Zeus made an example..."

Nu Wa took a moment, taking in the carnage. The ground was littered with the bodies of the innocent as well as discarded weapons, clearly belonging to the invading army. But then one corpse grabbed her attention. That of a little girl, bloodied and mangled. Clearly the invading army showed no mercy. Nu Wa placed her hand on the poor child's' head. She couldn't help but tear up at the look of terror permanently frozen on the lifeless child's face.

"Do you see now Nu Wa? If the Old Order isn't stopped, this will be the fate of mankind."

At that point, Nu Wa's horror turned to rage as she clenched her fist tightly.

"This will not stand!"

**Later...**

Back on Mount Olympus Zeus and Ra were discussing their next move. Since the word of the Old Order had already got out, the next step would be to crush any mortal resistance. But their discussion was cut short as Apollo came in looking somewhat worried.

"Um, pardon me Dad..."  
Zeus turned to Apollo.

"What is it? We're in the middle of a discussion Apollo."

Apollo glanced back, shaking. "I-I know Dad but the thing is, well..." Suddenly Nu Wa and Odin stormed in. "You have some visitors."

With out hesitation Nu Wa stormed up to Zeus.

"Just who do you think you are thunder god?! You think you can just go around slaughtering mortals for your own petty reasons?!"

"I only did what had to be done! The mortals had to be shown their place!"

"Who are you to decide what the mortals aught to do?! Do you forget it was I who created man from clay? Do you forget it is I who is the only one who would know what's best for humanity?!"

"Then perhaps it is you that we have to blame for this insolence!" Zeus boomed. "Perhaps if you did not allow these mortals to do as they please they wouldn't be questioning the authority of the gods!"

Nu Wa scowled. "You have no right..."

"You forget who you are speaking to serpent! I am the king of Olympus, and I will not be scolded by some petty immortal who believes I should yield to the whims of her puny creations!"

Nu Wa's fist tightened. She would have loved nothing more than to slap the arrogant thunder god across his self righteous face, but withheld the urge on the account that she was still in Zeus' territory.

"Know this thunder god, you have made an enemy of me on this day. And let it be known neither I nor my allies will stand for this so called Old Order of yours. Should you continue on your mad quest, we will stand against you until the end." '

Zeus clutched a thunderbolt tightly.

"You will for ever rue the day you decided to cross me snake..."

"Likewise I'm sure..."

And with that Nu Wa and Odin took their leave.

"You do know you've practically declared war?" Odin said as they left Olympus.

"I can not stand for this madness All-Father, the Old Order must not succeed."

Odin nodded. "I assure you we at the Norse Pantheon will gladly join you to combat the Old Order."

Nu Wa smiled warmly. "Thank you All-Father, we will need all the help we can get to combat this."

And so the Elysian Uprising was formed. A group of gods dedicated to protecting humanity from the tyranny of the Old Order. But this conflict between the Order and Uprising not only would create discord among the pantheons but within them as well. As the Olympian gods would soon find out...

"Have you lost your mind Dad?!" Apollo yelled. "First you form the Old Order, now you want to go to war, are you trying to get us all killed?!"

"I will not allow these immortals to undermine me or my authority. I am the god of gods and these immortals must be put in their place."

"Dad, your talking about battling the other pantheons. Not like sparing like in the arena, all out **war**!"

"Do you question me Apollo?!" Zeus said rising from his throne. "You forget who you're speaking to boy! You will obey your king, or you will face destruction your self!"

Apollo stood firm, unyielding. "No dad, I won't fight the Uprising..."

There was a loud boom as thunderclouds rolled over Olympus, the god of the skies clearly seething at defiance of the god of music.

"Anyone else wish to stand against me?!" Zeus bellowed through Olympus. "Speak now or face your inevitable destruction."

There was a stiff silence among the gods of Olympus, no one else seemed to dare take a stand against the god of the skies. But then with her head down, Artemis, the goddess of the hunt stepped forwards and stood by Apollo.

"Anyone else?!" Zeus demanded once more.

After a brief moment of silence, the small god of love, Cupid fluttered out of group and stood by Apollo and Artemis.

"Get out of my sight!" Zeus growled.

Without a word the trio turned to take their leave from Olympus. As they left Apollo glanced back at Athena.

"Not coming eh?"

Athena shook her head, visibly saddened by their departure.

"I cannot Apollo..." She paused. "I made a vow to remain loyal to Father, and if this Old Order is his will...so be it."

Apollo scoffed, making no effort to mask his disappointment.

"Come on sis, let's get out of here." He said placing a hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"But where will we go now."

"The only place we're welcome." Apollo's chariot then landed in front of them.

"The Elysian Uprising..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alliances are Formed**

As the war between the Old Order and Elysian Uprising began to take shape, gods and goddesses from pantheons all around the world began to take sides, those who would join the Old Order relocated to Mount Olympus while the Elysian Uprising would make Asgard their base of operations. As expected Alliances were formed between the immortals as each side sought to expand their ranks.

"We have returned Father."

Zeus and Ra turned as The Lion headed god, Anhur arrived along with his sister, Bastet. Ra had recently sent them to return to their native Egyptian land to seek out any gods within their pantheon who'd be willing to join the Old Order in their quest to crush the Uprising.

"Well?" Ra said impatiently.

"Serqet has agreed to join our cause." Anhur began. "Osiris and Anubis still remain silent and we were unable to locate Sobek."

"What do you mean unable to locate him? You both know where he resides."

Anhur and Bastet glanced at each other, before turning back to Ra.

"We think he may have left the Nile." Anhur explained.

"Left the Nile?" This came as a great shock to Ra. Sobek never left the Nile, even when the arena first formed he rarely participated, what possibly could have made him decide to leave now.

"Bah, no matter." Ra said shaking his head. "What about Geb?"

"He...refused to speak to us." Anhur said somewhat disappointed.

"We think he might be still sour about the whole affair with Nut." Bastet added.

"Bah! He's still crying over her?" Ra shook his head. "He ought to get over it, the earth and sky are not meant to be together."

"He loved her dad." Bastet said tenderly. "And you split them apart."

"It had to be done..."

"So that's another god from the Egyptian pantheon joining us?" Zeus interrupted.

"For now yes. At least until we here from those in the Underworld."

"We didn't ask Isis." Bastet blurted out.

"Do **not **mention her..." Ra growled. "Ms. 'high and mighty' would never agree to our cause." He then clenched his fist tightly. "Not to mention she played me for a fool..."

"Hmph, understandable my friend." Zeus said patting Ra's shoulder.

Ra breathed deeply. "Eh...moving on though."

"Also Father, it appears we were followed."

Ra and Zeus both turned to Anhur looking somewhat confused and concerned at the same time.

"We have visitors from the south."

And with that the two headed fire god, Agni, and four armed goddess of destruction, Kali entered the room.

"Agni. Kali." Zeus said unimpressed.

The duo bowed in respect to the king of the gods.

"State your business." Zeus said impatiently.

"We were told this was were the Old Order was stationed." Agni explained. "We were hoping to join in crushing the Uprising."

"The insolence of humanity must be brought to an end, and these Uprising 'protectors' give us gods a bad name." Kali added.

Zeus and Ra glanced at one another before Zeus spoke again. "Very well, welcome to the Old Order."

**Elsewhere**...

The Underworld. The final destination for mortals, or at least those who didn't die in battle. For many this drab and dreary land was the one place they feared they'd end up in, but for Hades, it was home. Though these days, the Underworld has found itself flooded with lost souls. Ever since the Old Order started inflicting their own sense of order on humanity. Hades shook his head discontent as he sat on his throne lined with bones. Another petty war to make his job harder. It was at that moment he looked up to see the Jackal headed god, Anubis approaching him.

"This part of the Underworld isn't your turf, " Hades said somewhat annoyed. "state your business."

Anubis bowed. "Forgive me for intruding Lord Hades, I'm only here to pass a message."

"Oh?" Hades said intrigued.

"My father, Osiris, was hoping to speak with the other rulers of the Underworld about the war between gods." Hades cringed a bit being reminded of the war. "Hel's already agreed to meet, we only needed you on board as well."

Hades sighed. "Fine, fine." He rose from his throne. "I suppose it had to be discussed at some point."

Anubis bowed once more. "I thank you for your time Lord Hades." And with that the god of the dead vanished in a small plague of locusts.

Hades shook his head. "Let's get this over with." He thought aloud.

Later...

Hades rested his head on his staff as sailed down the River Styx. He could hardly remember the last time he saw so many hapless souls floating down the waters at once. As he sailed a certain something caught his eye on the river bank. It was the demon queller, Zhong Kui, his bag overflowing with freshly caught demons, ready to be thrown back into the River Styx.

"Seems like I'm not the only one overworked these days." Hades thought to himself.

Pretty soon he had arrived to the chambers just above the gates of Tarturus. This served as the center point that interconnected the three main sections of the Underworld, as he entered he was greeted by the sight of Osiris and Hel, both had been awaiting his arrival.

"Good to see you Hades, now we can begin with our meeting." Osiris said as Anubis stood off to the side.

"Yes, yes, let's mak this quick, I have many souls that await judgement." Hades said as he took a seat at the round stone table.

"As you are all aware, Zeus and Nu Wa have declared war on one another." Osiris began.

Hades rolled his eyes. "Yes, leave it to Zeus to declare war on someone for disagreeing with him."

"Oh couldn't we all just get along?" Hel (in her light stance) said disheartened.

"Yeah you wish!" Her dark stance blurted out.

"Irregardless, this conflict will eventually reach us in the Underworld, we're already dealing with the backlash of the Old Order's conquest."

"You think they'll come to us?" Hel said worried.

"They'll likely be expecting us to take sides." Osiris explained.

"What happens on the surface is none of our concern." Hades interrupted. "We needn't get involved in this conflict."

"How can you say that Hades?! Your own family fights in this war." Osiris said in shock.

"Lord Hades does pose a point Father." Anubis chimed in. "For centuries we've watched plenty of wars rage, never once getting involved, what makes this war any different?"

"Those were mortal wars Anubis, thes are our divine brothers and sisters, we can't just sit idly by and watch them eliminate each other."

"Well...we could." Hel responded. "Just means we'll be spending a lot more time with them in the long run."

"Bottom line is, we're not entering this war." Hades decreed. "We are the gods of the Underworld, what ever happens on the surface is none of our concern and this war is no different." Hades paused. "Besides what good would we do if we enter this war? Afterall, if we did 'you know who would take advantage of the carnage."

"Thanatos..." Anubis growled.

"Precisely."

If there was one thing they could all agree on, it was that setting Thanatos loose was a bad idea. He had always yearned to reap the souls of immortals, and if they were to enter the war they knew Thanatos would simply kill indiscriminately.

"Very well, it is agreed we will not enter the war." Osiris looked around. "Any objections?"

No one spoke up.

"Then it is settled."

With that the three rulers of the Underworld began to return to their specific part of the Underworld, as Hades left he noticed Zhong Kui, now recording the names of the deceased.

"I take it today's haul was quite frugal?" Hades joked.

"This isn't even half." The demon queler said putting his brush aside. "There's still plenty more restless souls to sort."

Hades knodded. "But of course."

"Have you and the others decided our stance in this war?" Zhong slung his bag over his shoulder.

"You needn't worry Zhong won't be taking any part in this conflict."

Zhong Kui chuckled. "You know they'll just end up coming to us to join."

"Let them come, it'll make no difference."

"Hmph, we'll see about that."

And with that Zhong Kui took his leave from the Underworld to capture more wandering souls.

As Hades boarded his personal boat to sail back to his section of the Underworld, he felt a chill down his spine that was all too familiar.

"The fat man's right you know..."

"What are you going on about Thanatos?" Hades groaned.

"You honestly think we can just sit here and not get involved? You know Zeus is never gonna let you sit idly by during this war."

"If Zeus wants to raise a fuss, he'll have to answer to me."

Thanatos laughed. "Oh please, you've been under Zeus' heel for centuries, never once speaking out against him, and yet I'm to believe this time you'll defy him?"

"Bite your tongue reaper!" Hades hissed. "I will not enter this war just so you can kill our brethren."

"Oh so that's it huh? You don't want me to do my job is it?"

"**Your** job is to reap the souls of the mortals, not the souls of gods."

"Oh so they can be killed can they?" Thanatos asked somewhat eager.

Hades paused for a moment. "You know only a god can kill another god..."

"And yet I've never been able to reap their souls?"

"The soul of a god is not for you to reap Thanatos."

"Bah, say what you want Boss but you and I both know this war is bigger than anything we've ever known, sooner or later we'll be forced enter, and when we do, I'll be there to reap the rewards..."

And with that Thanatos flew off, off to reap more souls of the mortals who would perish due to the Old Order. As he left Hades couldn't help but shiver, as much as he didn't want to admit it, there was some truth in what Thanatos said, if this war was to get out of hand, the Underworlders would soon be unable to just sit back and watch...

**Meanwhile in Asgard**

Odin sat on his throne, drumming his fingers impatiently. Soon the doors to his throne room opened and the thunder god, Thor entered the room. He bowed before the All-Father.

"What have you to report Thor?" Odin spoke.

"Most of the Chinese pantheon has agreed to join the Uprising."

"Most of them?"

"Well, according to Nu Wa, Ao Kuang, He Bo, and Sun Wukong have vanished. Nu Wa suspects they may have joined the Old Order..."

"Interesting..." Odin thought for a moment. "And what about the demon queler?"

"He's one of the Underworlders, and we still have yet to here from them."

"Hmmm, so the Chinese are our allies. Any word from the other pantheons?"

"Tyr still hasn't returned from the Mayan lands All-Father, and Ullr should be returning from Egypt anytime now."

"You got that right lad" Thor turned as Ullr entered the room accompanied by a fairly young looking goddess with wings on the underside of her arms.

"Isis, welcome to Asgard." Odin looked around. "Are you the only one?"

"Unfortunately." Isis said saddened. "The rest of my kind have either joined the Old Order or remained silent, I'm all that's left."

"I see." Odin sighed. "That is unfortunate, but worry not lass, as of now, you've got a family in us."

"Mind extending that family to us?"

Everyone in the room swiftly turned and to their astonishment, Apollo, Artemis, and Cupid stood at the doorway.

"Olympians?!"

"What trickery is this?" The All-Father rose from his throne.

"No tricks Odin, we're not here to fight." Apollo said holding his hands up in submission. "We wanted to join the Elysian Uprising."

Odin sat back in his throne. "You would abandon your own pantheon to join us?" The All-Father asked somewhat suspicious.

"Listen, Dad's seriously lost it. Ever since he formed the Old Order with Ra, he's been making crazier and crazier decisions, it's almost like he's trying to bring forth our destruction."

Odin stroked his beard as he appeared to be trying to decide whether to believe the Olympians or not. Could what they have been saying be true, or could it be part of some elaborate scheme by Zeus?

"This has got to be some sort of trick." Thor whispered to Ullr.

"Yeah, something about this just feels off."

"Very well Olympians, you may join us."

"What?!" Thor and Ullr yelled in unison.

The trio bowed in respect.

"Thank you for your kindness All-Father." Artemis said somewhat relieved.

"No need for thanks, Olympians. Your willingness to turn against Zeus' mad cause makes you more then worthy of the Halls of Asgard." Odin then turned to Ullr. "Speaking of, Ullr, show our allies to their quarters."

Ullr nodded. "As you wish All-Father." Ullr then led the trio as well as Isis deep into Valhalla, as he did so Thor approached Odin.

"Forgive me All-Father, but are you certain we can trust the Olympians, I'm not truly convinced they would simply turn on their own pantheon like that."

"It is strange Thor, but you forget I am the god of wisdom not gullibility, for the time being, I will have Ullr keep an eye on our new Olympian allies to make sure there is no trickery going on with them."

Thor nodded. "Speaking of trickery All-Father..." He looked around the room. "what of Loki?"

"Ah, yes the trickster." Odin sighed. "Fret not Thor, at the moment Loki claims to be with us at the Uprising, but worry not I'll be keeping a sharp eye on him..."

**Back on Mt. Olympus...**

Zeus paced back and forth impatiently, what could have possibly have been taking Poseidon and Hades so long to respond? Surely they had received Zeus' call to arms, surely they wouldn't dare to defy him, would they?

"Bah, where are those two?!" Zeus blurted out loud.

"Still awaiting your brothers eh?" Ra said smugly.

"It has been 2 days now, they should have returned to Olympus ages ago."

"Perhaps they need to be dragged back to Olympus, as I recall, you always did seem to have a strained relationship with your brothers."

"Bah, those two know their place, but I grow tired of waiting." Zeus then turned. "Mercury!" He called.

"You rang?" The messenger said zooming in.

"Travel to Atlantis, I want you to find Poseidon and bring him her, if he refuses, drag him back."

"You got it my lord." Mercury then zoomed off.

"Speaking of a call to arms," Ra began. "The serpent has arrived..."

Suddenly the Serpent of the nine winds, Kukulkan slithered into the throne room. Beside him Hun Batz and Ah Muzen Cab followed closely.

Zeus couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh how the mighty have fallen, the serpent that boasted having sacrifices made in his name now finds himself seeking the aid of the Old Order."

Kukulkan hissed clearly annoyed. "Eh...To think they used to make ssssacrifices in my name daily. Now, I'm lucky to have a sssingle drop of blood ssspilled in my name..."

"Funny how that works." Zeus said crossing his arms.

"You know why I'm here Zeus."

"Of course you wish to join us." He glanced behind the serpent of the nine winds. "Where's the rest of the Mayan pantheon?"

"You're not gonna believe thisss, but they actually agreed join the Uprising, the foolsss."

Zeus shook his head. "Unfortunate...very well serpent, you may join us, but I warn you, I'm am in charge here on Olympus, and you will know your place and don't step out of line, understood?"

Kukulkan bowed. "Assss you sssay."

**Meanwhile...**

Mercury zoomed through the lands and seas as he made his way towards Atlantis, as he was about the reach the ocean that Atlantis was located, he was suddenly swept off his feet by a massive water spout.  
"What the-?!" Before Mercury could look to see where it came from he felt a pair of heavy jaws clamp down on his shoulder and fling him upward. Before he hit the ground he was blasted by a water cannon shooting him by the feet of a certain Chinese immortal.

"Oh forgive me for interrupting messenger." Mercury looked up. "But I'm afraid I can not allow you to reach Atlantis."

"Ao Kuang?!" Mercury said dumbfounded. "Bu-but I thought you were with us." Mercury tried to stand but soon found himself pinned down as He Bo held his legs down.

"In a ways you could say I am messenger god." Ao Kuang smirked. "But I'm afraid I will not allow myself to be ordered around by some pompous thunder god." He then turned to the see. "I sense a considerable amount of resentment in Poseidon, I see an ally in the god of the sea, and with this ally I'll wipe out the Elysian Uprising **and** rid myself of a few immortals that have made a fool of me in the past." Ao Kuang then drew his sword. "And as for Zeus old order, well, let's just say soon it will by my order."

"W-What?!"

"Goodbye messenger god..." And with that, Ao Kuang plunged his sword into Mercury's chest, straight through his heart. The messenger could only let out a final gasp before fading into death. Ao Kuang then wiped the blood off his sword. "Sobek, please dispose of this mess."

The crocodile headed god grinned visibly drooling. "With pleasure..."

* * *

Author's Note: Welp, looks like Ao Kuang has drawn first blood (get it :D), guess we'll see how his rogue team fairs in the war of the gods. Oh and for those who may be wondering about Neith, her situation will be explained in the next chapter.

We'll see how long Hades' plan of neutrality lasts...


	5. Chapter 5

**Tensions Rise**

Far away in a separate realm, beyond the mortal plane, beyond even the realm of the gods sat the void a plane of existence just outside the realm of time and space. It is here we find the Primordials, those who have been around since the beginning. They see all, know all, and yet only watch, it is here we find Chronos, keeper of time. For years on end he has watched as the lands were shaped, as war and disaster ravaged the land and as life and death intertwined in an endless cycle, and yet these days he's found himself observing a different kind of war...

**The Void**

Chronos sat in a meditative pose, peaceful in his own thoughts. As he sat, lost in his thoughts, his mind began to drift and visions of the future began to flash into his mind. Chronos scowled as the visions of gods and goddesses battling one another flashed before his eyes, as he saw them engage in petty squabbles like children.

"Pitiful." He said opening his eyes, only to remember he was alone. He sighed as he stood in the endless void. He looked around noticing several threads around him, "Neith's work no doubt." He thought to himself. He followed the threads through the void as he soon found Neith sitting with her legs crossed, weaving tirelessly several threads of fate.

"Quite a work load for one deity." Chronos spoke.

Neith smirked. "Well, there's lots of threads to weave. " She frowned as she snipped a thread. "Especially these days..."

Chronos noticed her sudden change in demeanor. "Something troubling you Neith."

"The messenger god is dead..."

"I know..." Chronos said grimly. "It was foretold he'd be the first to die in this war..." He shook his head. "A shame really..."

"We can't let this happen you know." Chronos raised an eyebrow as he turned to the weaver. "We can't just watch while they kill each other like this."

"We can..." Chronos said firmly. "and we will." Chronos then thought back to the visions he had earlier. "Let the children fight..."

"They're not children Chronos, they're gods like you and me." Neith said somewhat aggravated.

"Well they're acting like children!" Chronos growled.

Neith frowned as she wove another thread.

"We will not get involved in a needless conflict..." Chronos began. "I understand, you're a goddess of war, but that doesn't mean you should concern yourself with these conflicts."

"That's the thing though, this isn't another 'meaningless conflict' Chronos."

The keeper of time turned to Neith.

"I've seen pantheons torn asunder by this conflict Chronos, my fellow Egyptians have turned on each other, the Olympian family has split and even the Norse pantheon has some signs of instability." Neith shuddered for a moment. "Not to mention that I understand why they're fighting..."

"You can't be serious..." Chronos groaned.

"You forget, it was I who nurtured humanity while it was young, it was I who taught them how to hunt, who gave them meat and weaved their clothing." She paused. "I helped mankind in it's time of need, I can't just abandon them now when they need me most..."

Chronos shook his head. "Listen Neith, that time of protection has long passed. Humanity is more then capable of handling themselves..."

"Not against the Old Order they can't."

Chronos glanced back at Neith. "Focus on your weaving Neith," He turned to leave her to her work. "this war isn't something you should concern yourself with..."

**Elsewhere**...

Mercury's disappearance did not go unnoticed, in fact, not long afterwards Zeus sent several squads of gods to find the messenger god, not long however one of them found something...

"Um...Father?" Athena said grimly. Zeus turned to the goddess standing in his doorway.

"Have you found Mercury Athena?" Zeus bellowed impatiently.

"Well...not exactly..." Athena then showed Zeus the somewhat dented, discarded helmet of Mercury. "This washed up on the shores of Athens..."

It didn't take the goddess of wisdom to figure out what had happened to Mercury at that point. Zeus clenched his fist tightly.

"Blast it all..." He growled through clenched teeth, he then looked back at Athena. "Gather the others Athena, inform them that Mercury's been murdered, and I want who ever's responsible found and captured so they can face my fury."

Athena nodded "Of course Father." And with that she left to retrieve the others.

At that moment Zeus turned to Ra. "Watch over Olympus for a bit my friend."

Ra nodded. "Certainly, but what for?"

"I'm going to go find Poseidon, since Mercury's dead I doubt Poseidon got my call to arms." Zeus then grabbed his shield. "I shall return..."

**The Strait of Messina**

"Never again." The god of the seas muttered to himself. "Never again..." never again would Poseidon have to live under Zeus' shadow. Never again would he be denied again and again. Never again would he be humiliated by his own family. Never again would he be second rate. No, it was about time the god of the seas had his dues, and soon the skies and seas would be his to rule, but first, he had a certain horror to awaken...

**Atlantis**

"What do you mean he isn't here?!" Zeus bellowed.

"F-Forgive me lord Zeus, b-but my husband left just before you arrived." Amphitrite said trembling.

"Where did he go?!"

Amphitrite winced as Zeus loomed over her. "He said something about retrieving an ally for the war"

"An ally eh?"

"I-I think he was heading for the S-Strait of Messina."

Wasting now time, Zeus stormed out of Atlantis. "An ally, huh? We'll see about this so-called ally..."

**Elsewhere...**

Hades sighed as he watched more souls flood into the underworld. The Elysian Uprising certainly wasn't doing too well in protecting humanity. Hades shook his head.

"Some defenders they turned out to be..." He groaned rising from his throne. "Perhaps they could use some assistance..."

Hades then shook his head discontentedly

"Bah, what am I saying?!" He said leaving his throne room. "What happens to humanity is no concern of mine..."

Hades gazed upon the underworld, watching as the countless lost souls wandered aimlessly among the grey, lifeless land. Hades then noticed a green glow in the distance, it was then, Zhong Kui descended, his bag full of demons, but as the demon queller emptied his bag, Hades couldn't help but notice something off about the demons that flew out of Zhong's bag. They were purple rather than the typical green glow, and their features resembled what looked like a mortal skeleton rather than a demon. Zhong Kui then began to feverishly record his catchings in his scrolls, seemingly shaking his head as he did so.

"What is this?" The demon queller turned as Hades stood behind him. "These aren't underworld demons."

Zhong looked up at the spirits flying in all different directions from his bag. He then snatched one straight out of the air as he took a closer look at the spirit that lay trembling in his hand. It was then Zhong Kui's eyes widened.

"These are Ah Puch's wraiths!" He blurted at the sudden realization.

"Ah Puch..." Hades growled gripping his staff tightly. "I should have known..."

Ah Puch, the horrific god of decay, once he had hoped to rule the whole Underworld, Hades should have ended him when he had the chance, and yet he didn't.

"Keep an eye on the Underworld for me." Hades turning. "I must have a little chat with Ah Puch..."

**The Ninth Hell**

The ninth hell, the deepest parts of the Underworld just above the pits of Tartarus. It was here that the souls unfortunate enough to be claimed by Ah Puch went, only to spend the rest of eternity in servitude to the mad god. Hades couldn't help but take pity on the lost souls he passed as he approached the gates of the ninth hell. As he entered the realm, he could've sworn he heard some sort of music, like that you would here during some sort of voodoo ritual. As he approached Ah Puch's throne, he saw the source of the music. Ah Puch, out of boredom was forcing his underlings to dance for his amusement, and it appeared he was especially fond of tribal dancing.

"Ahem..." The denizens turned and quickly scattered at the sight of the Lord of the Underworld.

"Well well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Ah Puch said sitting up straight. "Now what 'pleasure' do I owe the 'great powerful' Hades' presence."

Hades groaned at Ah Puch's banter. "I've been speaking with the demon queller recently..."

"And?" Ah Puch said impatiently.

"Just what are your wraiths doing on the surface?"

"Probably trying to feed." Ah puch said smugly. "I don't keep tabs on all of my underlings you know."

"We made an agreement Ah Puch!"

The god of decay held up one hand. "One moment please." He then turned his head. "Slave!"

"And you agreed never to step foot on-" Hades' was then cut short as, much to his disbelief, Mercury, looking withered and pail, walked in holding a plate of grapes and wine.

"How can this be?!" Hades gasped under his breath.

Ah Puch motioned to the withered former god, as he presented the plate to him. He grabbed a cluster of grapes and ate them right of the vines.

"Is everything alright Hades?" Ah Puch said smugly. "You seem troubled."

Hades shook his head. "Um...yes...It is nothing."

"Now where are my manners?" Suddenly Ah Puch struck Mercury with his staff, forcing him to the ground. "Don't just stand there you twit, attend to our guest!"

Struggling to stand up, gathered up the plate and hobbled up to Hades, offering him the refreshments.

"That...that won't be necessary, thank you." And with that, the former messenger god vanished into the darkness.

"Now, what was this about our agreement?" Ah Puch said taking a sip of wine.

Hades shook his head, snapping out of his moment of shock. "...You were never to set foot on the surface, per our agreement."

"And I haven't." Ah Puch said smugly.

"No, but your minions have."

"The agreement was that **I **wouldn't step foot on the surface again, there was nothing in the agreement that said anything about my underlings going up to the surface."

Hades growled. "I know what you're doing Ah Puch, you're trying to take advantage of this war..."

"I'm only doing what any ruler should and that is expand his domain,"

"By snatching souls before they reach the Underworld!" Hades said barely containing himself.

"Well, certain measures must be made..."

Hades growled again, though he wanted to give Ah Puch a piece of his mind, didn't wish to spend any more time in the 9th hell, especially after discovering Mercury's fate.

"I will not stand for this Ah Puch, if I find any more of your minions on the surface, Osiris, Hel, and I **will **respond appropriately..."

Ah Puch only sneered as Hades took his leave. As he did so, a very scrawny god wearing an outfit resembling a snake stepped out of the shadows.

"So you actually did it eh?" The scrawny god said. "You actually got a hold of Mercury's soul?"

"I am many things Loki, and of those many things, I am very resourceful." Ah Puch turned to him. "Why else would I send my wraiths to the surface?"

"And just how is having Mercury's soul supposed to help you get on the Old Order's good side?"

"Simple trickster, Zeus will come here looking for Mercury's soul no doubt, and when he does, I will present the messenger's soul as a sign of my allegiance." Ah Puch then pulled out a charm. "Then with their assistance, I'll claim my rightful place as ruler of the Underworld...

**Mount Olympus...**

"And he left without bringing any back up?!" Athena said astonished.

"There was nothing I could do to stop him, you know how Zeus can be." Ra explained.

"This isn't good..." Athena said worried. "Mercury was killed on his way to Poseidon, if Father went on his own, he may be awaiting the same fate."

The various immortals of the Old Order all turned to each other somewhat worried.

"So what, are we just gonna stand here while he goes and gets himself killed?!" Bellona blurted out.

"No..." Athena said looking back up. "Ra, Bellona, Ares, Sun Wukong, come with me. We must find Father before whoever killed Mercury does. Everyone else follow close behind, there is strength in numbers, and if it comes to it, we'll have them beaten by a lot."

**Meanwhile...**

Nu Wa paced back in forth in her palace, this war could not be allowed to get out of hand, if it did, who knows what would happen to the mortal realm, just then her thoughts were interrupted as a four-armed deity walked in the room. Nu Wa bowed in respect.

"Welcome lord Vishnu, to what honor do I owe to have you here in China?"

Vishnu held up a hand, signaling for her to stand.

"I was informed that you were one of the commanders of the Elysian Uprising."

"I am indeed."

Vishnu shook his head. "My fellow Hindus have joined the mad cause of the Old Order. This is not what Lord Brahma intended when he created this world, and I will not make the mistake of my brothers and sisters."

Nu Wa raised an eyebrow. "With all due respect, Lord Vishnu, you wish to join in this war and yet I've never known you as much of a fighter."

"Perhaps not, but..." Suddenly Vishnu began to glow and suddenly a small man, resembling an infant wielding an umbrella appeared in the room. "my avatars are no strangers to combat you know." He glowed once more and this time a taller, blue skinned man, wielding a bow appeared in the room. "These two will fight with in the Uprising and they will set Mankind on the right path." the two avatars then bowed. "You have my word."

Nu Wa smiled warmly. "Thank you, Lord Vishnu, I'm proud to call you my ally."

**Elsewhere...**

"There you are brother!" Zeus said arriving at the Strait of Messina. "Where have you been?! We are at war now and you have yet to return to Olympus!"

"Correction, **you** are at war, Brother." Poseidon said smugly.

"Bite your tongue Brother!"

Poseidon scowled at his brothers demands.

"Three of our own have already turned against me, you have to return to Olympus."

"I don't **have** to do anything brother..."

There was a loud boom of thunder as Zeus clenched his fist.

"You **DARE **defy me?!" A lightning bolt then formed in Zeus' hand. "Do you forget who you're talking to Brother?!"

"No, I know who I'm speaking to..." Poseidon smirked. "A self righteous thunder god who's domain slips through his fingers as we speak."

A large storm cloud rolled over the duo.

"You ungrateful little whelp, have you forgotten it was I who spared you a fate in our father's stomach!?"

"No, and I also haven't forgotten it was you seized dominion over all things, that it was you who allowed Athena to humiliate me time and time again, and that it was you who seems to believe that everyone should worship the ground you walk on." Poseidon growled.

That was the last straw, without even thinking, Zeus tossed his thunderbolt at Poseidon, only to find it blocked by the sword of Ao Kuang.

"What's this?!" Zeus said astonished.

"Like you brother, I have allies from the other pantheons..." Suddenly He Bo rose from the water, somewhat smirking confidently. At the same time Sobek lunged out grinning as he armed his weapon.

Zeus clutched his shield as another thunderbolt formed in his other hand. "You think you I'm afraid of you?!" Zeus bellowed. He readied him self to throw a thunderbolt when a certain childlike giggle sent a chill down his spine.

"I'm a monster!" Zeus turned, to see the wolf headed tentacles of Scylla, staring down on him.

"Your time as ruler has come to an end Brother..." Poseidon said, somewhat unaware of the ring of light beginning to form around Zeus' feet. "Olympus needs a new ruler, and it won't be you." He looked up at Scylla. "Kill him."

Scylla then raised her tentacles, ready to bring them down on the god of the skies. It was at this point the ring around his feet began to intensify.

"Reinforcements on the way!" Suddenly with a loud clang, Athena landed in front of Zeus, intercepting Scylla's tentacles with her shield. "Get away from my father!" Athena yelled armed an ready.

"What the-?!" Sobek said somewhat astonished.

"A-Athena?! But how?!" Poseidon added.

"The heat burns down upon you!" Suddenly a beam of concentrated sunlight shot from the sky, He Bo and Sobek barely managed to jump out of the way, as Ra descended from the skies.

"So this is where you've been hiding Sobek..." Ra said somewhat dissapointed.

Suddenly the Monkey King, Sun Wukong descended from a cloud, slamming his cudgel on the ground, forcing Poseidon and his allies backwards.

"Well, well, well..." The demon began. "Look what the toothless worm dragged in..."

Ao Kuang growled seeing the Monkey King. Wukong swung the cudgel over his shoulders and spun it pridefully.

"Looking for this?" He mocked holding the cudgel outward.

"Why you..." Ao Kuang growled as he began to draw his sword.

"Drop it!"

Suddenly a scourge struck Ao Kuang's hand, causing him to drop his sword.

"Go ahead punk..." Bellona mocked as Ares stood beside her. "Give me an excuse."

Poseidon and Ao Kuang both scowled as in the distance, Kulkulkan, Kali, Anhur, and many others could be seen surrounding them, all armed and ready to strike.

"Blast it, there's too many of them..." Ao Kuang growled as he looked around.

"You may have allies Brother, but I have an army..." Zeus explained determined. "Now you can come along quietly and face your punishment, or be destroyed." All of the immortals of the Old Order readied their weapons, prepared to strike.

Scylla, Sobek, and He Bo looked back at Poseidon and Ao Kuang, all somewhat panicked.

"Some king you are Brother," Poseidon said bitterly. "Hiding behind your allies like some sort frightened dog..."

"Bite your tongue Brother, you walk on thin ice!" Zeus bellowed.

"You may have won this time Brother, but one day you won't be able to flock your allies, and Olympus will be mine.." He turned. "Scylla, get us out of here."

A ring of green energy surrounded Poseidon and his allies, at that point the immortals of the Old Order lunged forward but found themselves swinging at thin air as Ao Kuang and his rogues vanished.

"Blast it all!" Zeus growled under his breath.

**Back in the Void...**

Chronos sat lost in his thoughts yet again, but they were once again interrupted as Janus, the god of portals, approached with Nemesis, the goddess of revenge, close behind.

"What is it Janus?" Chorines said somewhat annoyed.

"I'm afraid it's about Neith." Janus said calmly. "The weaver is restless Chronos..."

"And with good reason." Nemesis added. "The arrogance of these immortals is just sickening."

Chronos shook his head. "Please not this again Nemesis."

"Chronos, I fear Neith may have a point." Janus interrupted. "This war may prove more ruinous than you think."

Chronos groaned. "Oh please, I've seen countless wars waged over years and it's all been the same. Two sides disagree with each other and rather than solve it diplomatically, they'd sooner fight." The god of time then stood. "This war has proven to be no different..."

"Is that so?" Nemesis said somewhat skeptical.

Chronos turned to her. "Just what are you trying to say Nemesis?"

"Have you even truly been observing this conflict? Have you seen their squabbles?"

No answer.

"Why don't you take a moment to see what Neith sees and just see what future this war truly brings."

Chronos turned, pondering. "Very well, if it will satisfy you..."

Chronos then sat in a meditative pose, as visions of the future filled his mind. It was just as he expected, foolish gods battling one another, but as he continued to observe, something seemed unnerving, the visions became much more bleak, the battle much more bloody, and soon he couldn't help but notice something arise from the chaos...some sort of foe. One far beyond the power of even the gods...but what? Before Chronos could make out who this foe was, the vision continued. He saw a world in ruins, the gods slain and then...emptiness, as if the very fabric of reality had been torn.

His thoughts were interrupted as Nemesis placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well?" She said impatiently.

"I...I must go!" Without warning Chronos stood up, vanishing into the void.

"Hmph." Nemesis crossed her arms. "Well, I hope now he understands just how catastrophic this war can be."

"Oh, trust me my dear, he does..." Janus said sternly. "he just refuses to admit it."

"How do you figure?"

Janus' head then rotated revealing a much more aged face.

"Because I've seen what he has..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Birds of a Feather**

**The Forests of Greece**

While the war of the gods waged in the heavens, the mortal realm was the one to feel the backlash. With the death of Mercury the economy of many nations had collapsed and continental boundaries were practically non existent at this point. Though in this turmoil some seemed to be akin to misery. Here we find Arachne, the weaver. Once the most beautiful and skilled weaver across the lands, now a monster forced into solitude. She sighed heavily looking around her web, entangled with what remained of those unfortunate enough to stumble upon her brood. She then gazed upon her hand, remembering when she was beautiful. Oh how she missed being human. But her longing soon turned to anger and spite. Spite for the one goddess who cursed her in the first place.

"Athena..." She hissed.

Oh yes Athena, the bane of Arachne's existence, the very reason for her misery. Oh how she longed for the opportunity to tear the jealous goddess to shreds, unbeknownst to her, a certain someone would soon provide her said opportunity.

"You really could do for some spring cleaning..."

Arachne turned as the Norse trickster god, Loki chopped his way through the web.

"What do you want trickster?" Arachne groaned, petting her broodling.

"Now, now is that anyway to treat your guest?"

"An **unwanted** guest." Arachne corrected.

"Oh come now, no need to be bitter."

Arachne hissed violently. "No need?! Look at me! I'm a freak!"

"Yes, yes I know." Loki flicked a spider aside. "But thankfully for you, Loki's here to here to make it all better."

"Oh please." Arachne sneered. "Unless you can reverse this curse,"

"Now you know even I can't do that."

"then get out of my sight!"

"Alright fine," Loki said turning his back to her. "I just would have thought you'd want to know how you can get your revenge on Athena..."

Arachne's eyes widened as she turned back to Loki. "What?!"

Loki smirked, knowing he had grabbed her attention.

"Oh had you not known?"

"What are you talking about trickster?"

"There is a war going on Arachne, a war between the gods,"

"And?"

"Athena is fighting in this war, and she won't expect to see you coming."

Arachne's smile suddenly faded. "Do you mock me trickster?! Only a god can kill another..."

"Yes," Loki said smugly. "But with the power of a god so can you..."

Arachne scooted up closer. "What do you mean?"

"If I were to, say, bestow some of my power one you, that means you could enter the realm of gods, you could face Athena, and you could take your revenge."

Arachne grinned at the thought. "That's quite a gift..."

"I've always had a soft spot for you monster types." Loki said smugly. "After all you've seen **my **kids."

"Well what are you waiting for Trickster?" Arachne grabbed him by the collar. "Give me the power!"

"Not so fast..." Loki teleported out of her grip. "First you need to do something for me..."

Arachne hissed, annoyed by the trickster. "What must I do?"

"You're not the only one who's been wronged by Athena you know."

"I'm not surprised." Arachne said crossing her arms.

"Yes well, why should you have all the fun in killing Athena?" Loki joked laying in the web like a hammock. "You want your revenge, so does this mortal."

"Enough riddles trickster, tell me who!"

"Medusa."

Arachne's eyes widened for a moment.

"M-Medusa?! I-Impossible, she's dead!"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Ah yes, the whole thing with Perseus and all that." Loki chuckled. "Heh, don't believe what you've heard, Medusa's very much alive."

"But Perseus presented her head to Athena, he used it as weapon..."

"No, no, no" Loki hopped down from the web. "Quite a convincing decoy if I do say so myself."

"D-Decoy?!"

"Come on did you really think a winged horse would be born from her headless corpse? Heh, I'm the trickster god and even I know that's rubbish. I felt bad for lil ol' Medusa, so I helped her go into hiding."

Arachne stepped back, trying to comprehend what the trickster was telling her. "And where can I find Medusa?"

Loki grinned. "Now that's easy..."

**Elsewhere...**

Many of us know a hero is supposed to be strong, supposed to be fast, and supposed to be brave. Perhaps one of the greatest heroes known around the lands is Hercules, the champion of Rome. But what some don't know, Hercules' greatest achievements would have never been known, his tasks never completed had it not been for the slaying of his family. It is here we find the hero, mourning over his fallen kin, unaware that a certain friend plans to pay him a visit...

Hercules gazed at the graves of his wife and children, kneeling down, a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry..." He coughed, fighting back tears.

It was then he heard a what sounded like lightning flash behind him.

"I thought I might find you here." A familiar voice rang out.

"What do you want Thor?" Hercules said, without even looking at him.

"Hercules, I'm sure you have become aware of the war between the gods."

"...I have." Hercules said solemnly.

"My friend, the Old Order can not be allowed to terrorize mankind."

Hercules hung his head.

"Please I ask you don't join your father's madness, come fight with us in the Uprising, be the hero you were meant to be."

Hercules remained silent, at this point Thor realized the situation.

"You've already joined him haven't you?"

"I have..." Hercules said melancholy. "My father came to me...he told me my service to the Old Order would serve as my final task...my final penance for slaying my family...He promised me peace."

"You know he won't honor his word Hercules."

"This may be the only way for me to achieve inner peace Thor, I can not let it pass..."

Thor sighed heavily, deeply saddened. "I do not wish to be your enemy Hercules."

Hercules turned to Thor. "Nor I you my friend..."

With out saying a word, Thor spun Mijolnr taking off into the air, Hercules turned back to the graves, continuing to morn.

**Medusa's Cave**

Arachne entered the cave cautiously, the entrance lined with stone statues.

"Victims of the gorgon no doubt..." Arachne said to herself.

There was a rattling hiss echoing through the cave, the Gorgon was near, but where? Arachne continued, when one of her spiders got into a stand of with one of the vipers in the cave. Suddenly an arrow flew through the air, spearing the unfortunate spider. It was then Arachne looked up to be staring at the white, emotionless mask of Medusa.

"Hello Medusa..." Arachne said not entirely pleased to see her.

"You're not welcome here Arachne!" Medusa hissed. "Take your broodlings and get out!"

"Believe me, I'm not here of my own volition."

Medusa's snake hairs hissed. "Then state your business weaver before you join my collection."

"Let's cut to the chase, you hate Athena as much as I do."

Medusa hissed hearing Athena's name. "Don't remind me..."

"What if I told you I may know a way we can both get our revenge on that jealous bitch?"

Medusa leaned closer, intrigued. "Go on..."

"There is a war taking place between the gods themselves, think about it, if we enter this war, our combined might could get our revenge on that so-called goddess of wisdom, Athena..."

"Us, enter a war between the gods?" Medusa said skeptical. "How do you expect us to enter the war? We're not gods."

"Well that's where I come in..." Loki then stepped out of the shadows.

"Loki..." Medusa hissed.

"Yes, great to see you too Medusa. Now heres the deal: I'll bestow a portion of my godly powers on you and Arachne, that way you both will be able to enter the realm of the gods and get your revenge on Athena."

Medusa thought for a second. "There must be some sort of trick here..."

"Well I am the trickster god all..."

"What's the catch here Loki?" Medusa demanded.

"No catch, dear Medusa." Loki assured. "Consider it an act of kindness from an old friend..."

Medusa gave a suspicious look.

"Now I may ask for a small favor in the future..."

"I knew it!"

"But that'll be for another time." Loki then smirked. "Besides, I hear Poseidon will be fighting in this war as well..."

Medusa's eyes then lit up, and a massive grin spread across her face. (though the mask concealed it)

"I'm in..."

**The Moon**

Ah the moon, to the mortals a shining beacon in the night but for Chang'e it's a place of solitude. Many times she had found herself questioning her own actions. Why did she drink the Elixir? Why didn't she simply hide it? Why?...Not even her jade rabbit presented much comfort in her solitude. She gazed upon the Earth. Oh how she missed the heavens, how she missed Hou Yi...

"Why so down Chang'e?"

Chang'e looked up to see the cheerful mayan moon goddess, Awilix standing over her. She didn't answer.

"I'm afraid Chang'e is in no mood to talk right now." The jade rabbit said stepping in front of her.

Awilix frowned with a look of pity in her eyes.

"Still thinking about Hou Yi, aren't ya?"

Chang'e nodded sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way for you to see him again."

Chang'e looked away.

"I promise." Awilix said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I may be able to help you with that."

Both Awilix and Chang'e looked to see Nu Wa.

"Nu Wa?!" The jade rabbit ran up to her feet. "Is it really you?!"

"Indeed." Nu Wa then walked over to Chang'e. "Chang'e, it's been far too long."

Chang'e couldn't help but give a faint smile. "It really has..."

"I see you still wish to return to the heavens."

"Yes..."

"And to be reunited with Hou Yi."

"More than anything..."

"I can help you Chang'e." Nu Wa's crystal began to glow. "Mankind is in danger. Zeus has gathered immortals and threatens to extinguish humanity. If you join me and our fellow pantheon to fight these immortals, I will request to the Jade Emperor that you be allowed to return to heaven."

Chang'e waisted no time. "I'll do it." She said standing up.

"This should prove interesting." The jade rabbit said running up to Chang'e's feet.

"I'm coming too." Awilix said stepping forward.

"Very well." Nu Wa's crystal's glow intensified. "Let us join the battle..."

**Mount Olympus**

"Poseidon has betrayed me..." Zeus paced back in forth in his throne room. "How dare he turn against me!"

"Poseidon's betrayal has made me realize something father..." Athena interrupted.

"And what is that Athena?"

"We can not be caught off guard like this father. Some of us have not experienced the rush of combat since we've ceased using the arena, we cannot allow our allies to become rusty."

Zeus thought for a moment. "Yes, I suppose you're right Athena, we must be able to keep our skills up to date." He then turned. "But how?"

"Might I suggest the arena?" Ra said entering the room. "Think about it, in the arena we were able to hone our skills and didn't need to worry about death. If we begin battling in the arena, we could learn our enemy's weaknesses."

Zeus pondered the idea.

"It could prevent more surprises like Poseidon..." Athena added.

"Very well," Zeus turned to Athena. "Let it be known the arena is re-oppening, and each day a squadron of 5 will battle do battle against another."

Athena nodded. "Yes father." And went to inform the others of the Old Order.

"Odin and his group will notice this eventually." Ra pointed out.

"Exactly." Zeus said slyly. "Know your enemy, and all that."

Ra nodded. "And what better way than by combat?"

"Precisely..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Decisions decisions**

**Asgard**

"All-Father." Thor entered through the doors of Odin's hall, with the Valkyrie, Freya by his side.

"What is it Thor?" Odin asked still on his throne.

"Loki...He's not in Asgard, he's gone!"

"Gone!?" Odin leaped from his throne. "But how?!"

"He fooled us." Freya explained. "He left a decoy in his stead and snuck off."

Odin groaned sitting back in his throne. "I should have expected something like this from Loki..."

"Do you think he may be trying to hasten Ragnarok?" Thor asked, somewhat worried.

"That is a possibility..." Odin said thinking. "You two, check on Fenrir. We must make sure that Loki hasn't released him."

Without hesitation, Thor and Freya ran off to Fenrir's prison, leaving Odin to contemplate what Loki's escape could spell for the future.

"Wow, you really are paranoid."

Odin looked up as a certain rodent had snuck into the halls of Asgard through the window.

"Ratatoskr..."

"In the flesh." Ratatoskr said trying to flex.

"Just what are you doing here rodent?"

"Oh just spreading some news, ya know." He pulled an acorn out of his bag and ate it in one bite. "Now that Mercury's dead..."

Odin looked back at him somewhat intrigued.

"Speaking of, anyways, I heard Zeus started reusing the arena."

"The arena?!" Odin said shocked.

"Oh yes, he said it would help him and his allies get a leg up on those, what was his words? 'Elysian fools'?"

"Hmmm..."

"But hey, you didn't hear it from me." Without missing a beat, Ratatoskr leaped back out of the window.

**Meanwhile...**

Thor and Freya entered the chamber cautiously. They never did like being in Fenrir's chamber, while they did manage to finally bind the wolf, the idea of the only thing being between them and an angry Fenrir being a ribbon was less than comforting. Then there was the possibility that Loki had released Fenrir and the wolf could be lying in wait to exact revenge, but much to their relief Fenrir remained where he had always, his forelegs chained to the wall, and his back leg strung by the magic ribbon. Fenrir snarled looking up to see Thor and Freya.

"Come to gloat again, servants of Odin?" Fenrir growled.

"We simply came to make sure you were in your place..." Thor said crossing his arms.

Fenrir growled. "You think this will hold me forever?!" He tugged on the ribbon to no avail.

"No," Freya said smugly. "just until Ragnarok."

Fenrir sprung forward, stopping just in front of Thor and Freya (as the string and chains held him back). "I should tear you both to **shreds**!"

"And we should have slain you when we had the chance beast..." Thor said unfazed. "but it seems even we make mistakes."

The wolf sat back, clearly seething with anger.

"Come Freya." Thor said turning. "Now that we know the dog's in his place, we have no further business here..."

Freya nodded as the two took their leave.

As they left, Fenrir looked down at the chains. In truth he could easily snap them but the idea of being bound by a single ribbon was well, embarrassing to say the least. He sighed as he looked up to the bared window.

"Someday I'll be free..." He thought, or at least, he hoped...

**Elsewhere...**

"Well?" Odin asked.

"The rodent wasn't lying this time, All-father." Tyr responded somewhat surprised. "They're definitely down there." He handed Odin the telescope. "See for yourself."

With his one good eye Odin looked through the telescope. Yup they were down there alright. Bellona clashed swords with Kali, Anhur and Ah Muzen Cab both tried to outplay the other, and Hercules and Sun Wukong traded blows yet neither seemed to land a killing blow.

"well what now Odin?" Xbalanque asked looking up at him.

"We challenge them." Odin said placing in the telescope aside.

"Challenge them?" Tyr said somewhat confused.

"In the arena there is no threat of death, if we face them in the arena, we could gain some knowledge of our enemies."

"And with that we know how to combat them outside the arena." Guan Yu added.

"Precisely." Odin turned to Tyr. "Our business here is done, we should make haste to return to Asgard." He then turned to Guan Yu. "You should return to Nu Wa and inform her that the rumor was true."

Guan Yu nodded as he hopped on his horse and took off towards Chinese territory. Odin, Tyr, and Xbalanque all stepped on to Odin's Chariot as they all headed for Asgard.

**Mount Olympus**

Zeus sat on his throne, deeply troubled. It was clear to him Poseidon or at least one of his allies had killed Mercury, and if one of his brothers was capable of betrayal why not another. He looked up from his throne.

"Athena!"

"Yes father?" Athena rushed up to Zeus' throne.

"Keep watch over Olympus, I must travel to the Underworld to pay Hades a visit."

"You should bring back up with you Father, lest we have another situation similar to Poseidon."

"That won't be necessary, I can handle myself."

"Scylla alone nearly killed you Father!" Athena said sounding deeply concerned. "I cannot allow you to go out and get yourself killed."

"I **do not **need any protection Athena." Zeus said determined. "this won't be long..."

**Chinese Territory**

"So it is true?" Nu Wa said somewhat surprised.

"Yes, my lady, as we speak the Old Order, combats one another in the arena." Guan Yu confirmed.

"Interesting..."

"Odin suggests we challenge them."

Nu Wa pondered the idea. On one hand, she knew such battles would cause destruction and chaos on the mortal plane, on the other hand it would allow the Elysian Uprising to practice battling the Old Order. Quite a tough decision indeed.

"I say we go for it." Ne Zha said, somewhat eager to combat the Old Order. "Right now their getting the advantage of having combat experience, we should even the odds."

"But if we do, we could endanger the lives of the mortals." Nu Wa said concerned.

"They endanger the lives of them as we speak! If anything we'd be better suiting ourselves to protect the mortals."

"Well..." Nu Wa remained conflicted.

suddenly a certain voice that was all too familiar to Ne Zha rang out.

"As much as it pains me to admit, the boy has a point." Everyone in the room turned to see Ao Kuang and his allies standing in the doorway. "What was the saying? Know your enemy, know yourself, and victory will be assured?"

"You!"

Ao Kuang held up his hand as a sign of surrender.

"Wait I'm not here to-"

Before he could finish, Ne Zha's sash wrapped around the dragon king as he lunged forward, slamming into the dragon king and forcing him to the ground. Scylla and Sobek seemed ready to attack Ne Zha but Poseidon stepped in front of them, shaking his head.

"You've got some nerve showing your face around here!" Ne Zha snarled, his spear inches away from Ao Kuang's throat.

"Listen to me boy, I'm not here to fight."

"Ne Zha, contain yourself!" Nu Wa demanded.

"B-But your highness, he-"

"I'm well aware of what Ao Kuang has done, but I will not allow needless bloodshed in my palace, now get off of him."

Ne Zha grumbled as he jumped off of Ao Kuang, releasing him from his sash.

"Hmph, you really should put that boy on a leash." Ao Kuang dusted himself off as Ne Zha growled at his banter.

"What is the meaning of this Ao Kuang?! You abandon us then you mock us by returning?!"

"Now who said anything about abandonment?"

"**You **left us!" Ne Zha yelled barely containing himself.

"Not to mention you took Sun Wukong and He Bo with you." Guan Yu added.

"Oh please." Ao Kuang scoffed. "While it is true, He Bo accompanied me, I would never stoop so low as to cooperate with that demon..."

Nu Wa gave the dragon king a suspicious look.

"Then what is your business?"

"Contrary to what you believe, I did not abandon my pantheon, but I nearly ensured the Uprising's victory."

"Oh?" Nu Wa asked intrigued.

"You see, I managed to convince Poseidon here, to turn on his mad brother, and with our combined might we nearly ended the god of the skies..."

"Oh yeah, what stopped ya?" Ne Zha said with a chuckle.

Ao Kuang growled. "Ugh, it appeared I had underestimated the sheer numbers of the Old Order, and as difficult as it is to believe I found myself outmatched."

"Funny how that works..." Guan Yu crossed his arms

"I then deduced that the best course of action would be to be to return and regroup."

"Interesting story..." Nu Wa said not entirely convinced.

"Don't trust him your highness." Ne Zha whispered. "Don't forget how he used to terrorize mortals after demanding sacrifices."

"Yes this sudden change of heart is...well uncharacteristic to say the least." Guan Yu added.

"True, and yet if he also apposes Zeus then perhaps we can come to an agreement."

Nu Wa turned to Ao Kuang. "Very well Ao Kuang, if what you say is true, then we will allow you to return to your rightful pantheon..."

Ao Kuang bowed. "You are too kind your highness."

"However," Nu Wa said sternly. "until I am certain that your allegiance is to us, you are not to mount any attacks against Zeus without consulting me. Furthermore, if you or your allies plan to enter any battles in the arena, you must be accompanied by either Guan Yu or Ne Zha."

Now the idea of being forced to cooperate with Ne Zha clearly bothered Ao Kuang, but he refrained from saying anything as not to raise any suspicions.

"As you wish my lady."

Nu Wa then turned to Guan Yu. "Inform Odin that we will indeed challenge Zeus and the Old Order in the arena, but I want all collateral damage kept to a minimum."

"Of course your highness." Guan Yu bowed as he left for Asgard.

Nu Wa then turned to Ao Kuang. "You now have my permission to leave." She looked down at Scylla. "And keep **her **in check."

"But of course." Ao Kuang bowed.

"Come Ne Zha, We should inform the others of our decision." She and Ne Zha then left, Ne Zha couldn't help but chuckle at Ao Kuang, clearly teasing the dragon king. As they both left Ao Kuang's warm smile faded.

"That woman is so infuriating..." He snarled under his breath.

"Just how long do we have to listen to her?" Scylla asked crossing her arms.

"Until Zeus is no more," Ao Kuang clutched his sword. "Or at least until Nu Wa has outlived her usefulness..."

Meanwhile...

Chang'e sulked through the halls of the palace, her head down. Her jade rabbit followed closely, trying his best to comfort her.

"Come now my lady why so down? You're back in heaven, no more endless years staring at the Earth for us."

Chang'e didn't respond.

"Oh, is this about Hou Yi?"

Chang'e only seemed even more saddened.

"Oh worry not my lady, I'm certain Nu Wa will honor her word, before you know it, you and Hou Yi will be together in no time."

"Chang'e?" Chang'e turned as she felt Nu Wa's hand on her shoulder.

"I believe I promised you a chance to reunite with Hou Yi." There was an intense look of hope in Chang'e's eyes. "I'm a goddess of my word." Nu Wa smiled.

She then stepped aside and out of the shadows emerged Hou Yi, the defender of Earth.

"H-Hou Yi?!" Chang'e could hardly believe her eyes.

"Chang'e?!" Hou Yi's face lit up.

The duo ran up to each other, embracing one another with a hug.

"My beloved." Hou Yi whispered barely containing his happiness.

Nu Wa and the jade rabbit couldn't help but smile at the reunion of Chang'e and her husband.

**The Underworld**

Hades, Osiris, and Hel all sat at the round table, the realization that Ah Puch had somehow managed to claim Mercury's soul did not sit right with any of them, if this were to continue, he could attempt to takeover the Underworld. But there discussion was cut short as Thanatos, Zhong Kui, and Anubis entered the room.

"Ahem." Thanatos coughed.

"Oh what is it now?" Hades said clearly annoyed. "We're in the middle of an important meeting here."

Thanatos smirked. "Yes well, hate to interrupt your little 'tea party' here, but I felt it appropriate to let you know, that almighty Zeus wishes to pay you a visit."

There was a slight boom like thunder as a massive bolt of lightning struck the floor in front of the doorway and from it emerged the god of the skies himself.

"Hello Brother..." Hades said not at all pleased to see Zeus.

"Where have you been Brother?" Zeus said walking up to him.

"Where I've always been: attending to the souls of the departed here in the underworld."

"You know what I mean Brother!" Zeus growled, not at all amused.

Hades crossed his arms, seemingly chuckling at his brother's anger.

"Posiedon has betrayed me, my own children rebel against me, and yet you remain down here, completely oblivious to it all!?"

"I know exactly what's going on up there."

"Then why do you remain in the Underworld?!"

"What happens up there is none of my concern brother, I was given dominion over the Underworld, thus what happens on the surface is none of my business."

"What happens on Olympus is all of our business Brother!"

"Is it really? Last I checked, I'm not exactly welcome on Olympus. Why should I have to fight for a side where I'm not even welcome?"

"I am your king Brother!"

"No, **you **are king of the surface, you hold no power here."

Suddenly Zeus' fist sparked with lightning.

"**What** did you just say?!..." Zeus appeared to be trying to size up Hades despite the fact he towered over Zeus. "You dare defy me-"

Zeus was then stopped dead in his tracks as the blade of Thanatos' scythe was just inches away from his throat.

"One more step, and I'll cut your head clean off..." Thanatos growled.

"You dare threaten me?!" Zeus said trying to mask his fear, but has he turned to Thanatos, he noticed Zhong Kui and Anubis also stood prepared to attack.

"You may be king of Olympus brother..." Hades said sternly. "but here in the Underworld **we **reign supreme." Hades then stood proudly with Hel and Osiris by his side. "Now tell your Old Order this: We will not, nor will we ever join your Old Order, and if you intend to force us to submit, we won't back down."

Zeus stood speechless, dumbfounded by his brother's sudden defiance.

"There's the door Brother." Hades said pointing at the doorway.

Without a word, but visibly seething with anger, Zeus turned and took his leave from the Underworld. Never would he have thought that Hades of all deities would defy him like this. But deep down he knew the Underworlders stood no chance against his Old Order. Once the Uprising was crushed, he would force Hades and the rest of the Underworlders to submit.

"Hades is quite infuriating isn't he?"

Zeus looked around.

"What trickery is this?!" He said looking around at the shadows.

"No tricks, just a kindred spirit seeking an audience." At that moment Ah Puch stepped out of the shadows.

"You..." Zeus coughed in disgust. "What do you want?"

"It's not about what I want." Ah Puch said smugly. "But what I have to offer."

"Offer?"

"I do not share Hades' mindset, I believe the fate of humanity is very much our concern." He began to reach in his pocket. "And I believe the Old Order's cause is justified."

"Get to the point, god of decay!"

"I come bearing a gift. A token of my allegiance if you will."

Zeus crossed his arms. "Just what do you have to offer me?"

"Your messenger..." Ah Puch then pulled out a small pale wisp that quickly took the form of Mercury in his palm.

Zeus could hardly believe what he was seeing. "H-How is this possible?!"

"I am a very resourceful god, thunder god, with my aid, I could make your armies unstoppable..."

"Nothing good, comes without a price." Zeus said suspiciously. "What's the catch Ah Puch?"

"No catch Zeus, I merely ask for aid in pursuing a goal of mine..."

"What goal?"

"The Underworld is in dire need of new management...I merely ask for some support from in Old Order in claiming my rightful throne."

"You want me to help you overthrow my brother?!"

"Yes, the same so-called brother, that defies you and supports your enemies..." Ah Puch said somewhat smug.

"He what?!"

"Oh had you not heard? Though he claims to wish to stay out of the war, deep down he supports the Elysian Uprising..." Ah Puch grinned beneath his mask. "Why else would he completely ignore your call to arms?"

As strange as it was, what Ah Puch was starting to make some sense to the thunder god, to outwardly defy him like this was inexcusable (at least in his mind) and if Ah Puch could restore Mercury, perhaps he could do the same for any future fallen allies.

"Very well Ah Puch, I will aid you so long as you agree to serve me at the Old Order."

Ah Puch held out his hand. "Then it's a deal?"

Zeus hesitated for a moment but shook his hand.

"Then my minions are yours to command..."


	8. Chapter 8

**They Calm before the Storm**

**Chinese Territory**

"Ah there you are Brother." Chang'e said with a warm smile.

He Bo couldn't help but smile as well, it had been so long since he had seen his sister, especially since she was banished from heaven and to see her now sitting at a small table just seemed nostalgic.

"Come, take a seat." Chang'e offered.

Without hesitation He Bo sat on the other end of the table, at that moment Chang'e poured them both a cup of herbal tea from the kettle in the center of the table.

"I must say I'm surprised to see you here sister." He Bo said taking a sip of the tea. "I had thought you remained trapped on the moon."

Chang'e chuckled. "heheh, well I was, but not any more." She glanced down at her tea. "Thank goodness for that...after this whole war between the gods started, Nu Wa came to me..."

He Bo put down his tea, listening intently.

"she offered me a chance to return to the heavens, to be reunited with Hou Yi, and well...how could I refuse?" She took a sip. "It's been a long time since I've felt this way, no more longing, no regrets, I feel...happy."

He Bo smiled warmly. "I'm pleased to hear that Sister."

"Things have been much more pleasant for me, now that Hou Yi and I have reunited." She smiled. "and to have you return to us is well...comforting."

"Comforting?"

"Well Brother, you see, truth is none of us were truly surprised when Ao Kuang or Sun Wukong disappeared." Her smile faded slightly. "Wukong never was one for humility," She poured herself some more tea. "and we both know of Ao Kuang's history..."

"Heheh yes..." He bo chuckled, hiding his distaste for Ao Kuang's past actions.

"Personally, I'd dare to say we were better off without them." Chang'e said taking a sip of her tea. "The only thing that truly shocked me was the news that you had disappeared as well. I'd dare say I was afraid Ao Kuang had poisoned your mind." She shuddered at the thought of fighting her own brother. "...but that was then, and this is now." She smiled warmly. "I'm glad you're back brother."

He Bo smiled, it really was good to see his sister again, and yet the recollection of Ao Kuang's history made him question Ao Kuang's current motives.

**The Outskirts of Olympus**

"Where are we trickster?" Medusa asked somewhat annoyed.

"This here's the jungle on the outskirts of Olympus." Loki said smugly. "Olympian turf."

"Why'd you bring us here of all places?" Arachne hissed.

"My reputation's not exactly positive in case you didn't already know. So neither the Old Order nor Elyssian Uprising are going to be especially welcoming." He chuckled slightly. "Especially with you two around."

Both Arachne and Medusa hissed, obviously offended.

"And just what is **that **supposed to mean?!" Medusa snarled.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes.

"Shh, shh, shh." Loki hissed. "We're not alone here."

He motioned for the duo to get close to him as he looked through the bushes to see who or what made the sound.

It was Artemis, crouching down, focused on something. Loki looked over to see what she was so fixated on, a massive stag munching on leaves.

"Oh it's just her..." Medusa said somewhat disappointed.

"I was expecting someone a little more imposing." Arachne sneered.

"It is curious that she's here," Loki said intrigued. "this is enemy territory after all..."

Both Medusa and Arachne gave Loki a look of confusion.

"She abandoned the Old Order early into the war." Loki explained. "She aught to know if she gets caught here in their turf it just spells doom."

Artemis arched her bow taking aim, she fired, striking the stag right in the heart. The beast fell with a loud thud, at that point Artemis walked over to her prize.

"Hmph, if the Old Order finds her I suppose we don't want to be around for them to find us as well." Loki said backing up. "You two should lay low, at least until I can get on relatively good terms with the rest of my pantheon."

"Typical." Arachne said crossing her arms. "You bring us here only to have us hide like rats."

"Patience is key to victory Arachne my dear." Loki assured. "You both have my word you'll have your revenge soon enough."

As the trio disappeared deeper into the forest, Artemis had begun skinning her catch. As she did so however, she could of sworn she heard something moving in the bushes. Arching her bow, she moved cautiously, ready for her father or one of his allies to ambush her. She looked around ready to fire at the slightest movement. There was another rustle and Artemis immediately fired into the bushes. There was a loud groan, like you'd expect from a beast, followed by a certain voice that Artemis knew well.

"Grover are you alright?!"

Artemis lowered her bow as she approached. In the distance stood a short, but elderly deity with large antlers. Next to him, a large treant with Artemis' arrow in his forearm.

"Alright Grover hold still." He said placing a hand on the treant's arm, and clutching the arrow in the other. It let out a somewhat pained groan as he yanked out the arrow. "Aw, don't be a drama queen." The deity said rolling his eyes. "You're made out of wood for pete sakes." Grover groaned again this time seemingly embarrassed.

The small god then turned to Artemis. "I do believe this belongs to you." He said holding the arrow.

"Why yes," She said sheepishly. "it is."

"I must say I'm surprised to see you in this neck of the woods." He said looking around. "and without Tusky too."

"Hmph, I could say the same about you. You know my father doesn't take to kindly to intruders Pan."

"**Sylvanus**." He corrected.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Forgive me, Sylvanus."

"Bah, Zeus was always filled with hot air anyways, besides I'm not called the keeper of the wild for nothing you know, any stretch of forest is my domain."

"I suppose you have a point."

"Honestly does Zeus really think turning on humanity will restore his power?"

"Personally deep down I believe he knows it won't." She looked down at her arrow. "He's just too proud not to take out his anger on the mortals."

As the duo conversed they seemed to be unaware that something in the bushes appeared to be stalking them, specifically Artemis. And within seconds, Artemis was tackled by a massive beast.

"Artemis!" Sylvanus yelled running over to her. But his concern was soon unwarranted as the wrestling between the beast and Artemis soon turned playful with the end result being Artemis rubbing the creatures belly like a puppy. The beast had the body and head of a lion, but with bat wings on it's back and a scorpion tail.

"Haha, good boy Manti." Artemis cooed rubbing it even more.

Sylvanus smiled as he watched the duo.

Finally Artemis stood up as the Manticore rolled over back onto its feet.

"I should return to Asgard I suppose, don't want to be caught out here. They'd **kill **me if they found me here."

Sylvanus chuckled. "Well we can't have that."

With that Artemis climbed onto the manticore's back it let out a roar before taking to the air. As they flew off Sylvanus turned to Olympus.

"I don't know about you Grover..." He said somewhat nervous. "but I've got a bad feeling about this war..."

**Meanwhile on Olympus**

"I don't know about this Brother..." Bastet said somewhat disheartened. "It made sense at first, he said we were going to recover man's devotion, but this... this Old Order, is it really the right way?"

"This is Father's will Sister, we must honor it." Anhur said sternly.

"But don't you see Brother? We've turned on the mortals we swore to love, your soldiers, the women I am guardian to, they suffer now because of us."

"Our loyalty is to Father, Bastet, not the mortals, you'd be wise to remember that. If the Old Order is his will, who are we to question it?"

Bastet looked down. "There must be another way..."

"Father's way is the only way Sister..." He placed a hand on Bastet's shoulder. "I must return to battle Sister, we will speak of this another time." and with that Anhur took his leave, leaving Bastet still troubled. She couldn't help but wonder, were they truly doing what's right?

Meanwhile...

Ares returned to Olympus more ecstatic than ever, never had the god of war felt so alive. To return to the rush of battle just gave Ares the thrill he had craved for so long. He couldn't help but let out a hole hearty laugh.

"Ahh, it feels good to be back!"

Bellona couldn't help but chuckle. Ares' enthusiasm was admirable to say the least.

"This war is just what I needed..."

Bellona placed her hand on Ares' shoulder. "I couldn't agree more."

"That was quite fine work out there Bellona." Ares said turning to her.

"But of course." Bellona boasted confidently. "A soldier must stay sharp."

"A **good **soldier's only as sharp as their sword."

"Oh I don't know," Bellona said stroking her finger across her sword. "seems pretty sharp to me."

Both Ares and Bellona couldn't help but laugh.

"Ahem..."

Both war gods turned as the goddess of beauty, Aphrodite stood in the middle of the hallway looking somewhat annoyed.

"While I'd **love** to hear you two go on about bloody murder, I'd appreciate it if you save that for the battlefield."

"Oh it's just you..." Bellona snorted.

"Yes, yes, nice to see you too Tomboy..." Aphrodite said walking right by her, up to Ares. "Ares, may I speak to you" She glanced over at Bellona. "in **private**."

Before he could respond, Aphrodite grabbed Ares by the collar, pulling him into her chambers. Bellona merely scoffed shaking her head.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ares growled annoyed.

"This seems like the only way I can grab your attention these days." Aphrodite said plopping down on a cushion. "We haven't done anything in months." She said somewhat distraught.

"There has been a lot going on Aphrodite. We're at war after all."

"Yes yes I know." She rolled her eyes. "You're not the god of war for nothing I suppose." She sighed. "But even when you're not in battle, it's like I no longer exist, I have feelings too Ares."

"That much I know."

"Then why do you ignore me Ares?! If I wanted to be ignored I would have ran back to Hephaestus ages ago!"

Ares didn't respond.

"Ever since this war started, all you care about is fighting and training with Bellona as if I'm some sort of-" Suddenly something hit her. "Wait a second...it's because of Bellona isn't it?!"

"You know it's not like that."

"Don't pull that crap with me!" Aphrodite leaped from her cushion. "It's because you have her, that you no longer need me around isn't it?! Now that you've got that tomboy to swing swords with I'm no longer important to you, is that it?!"

"Bellona is a valued soldier, Aphrodite, nothing more."

"Oh yeah?" Aphrodite crossed her arms. "just **how **valued?!"

Ares was just about to respond when he heard his sister enter the room.

"If you two are done with your drama," Athena said with one hand on her hip. "Father should be returning to Olympus at any moment, so I suggest you be there to greet him Brother."

Without hesitation, Ares began to take his leave, but as he tried to leave, Aphrodite grabbed his shoulder.

"We're not done here Ares."

"For now, we are." Ares growled pulling away.

As both Athena and Ares made there way to the main hall of Olympus, Aphrodite stood at the doorway of her chamber at that moment she could hear Bellona chuckling.

"Heheh, now who knew the goddess of beauty would also be the goddess of jealousy?" Bellona taunted.

"Me jealous of you?" Aphrodite scoffed. "As if!"

"Oh please, you think I didn't that whole spiel about me replacing you? Heh, I may be loud but I'm not deaf."

Barely containing herself, Aphrodite stormed up to Bellona's level. (albeit with difficulty as she stood at least a foot taller then her)

"Listen here Tomboy, I don't know what you think you're pulling here, but Ares is **mine**. Keep your paws off of him."

"Heh, or what Blondie?" Bellona scoffed. "You and I both know you can't fight. You're to _precious _for that sort of stuff."

Aphrodite scowled but didn't respond.

"Besides Ares was never yours, Princess, you just decided to cling onto him after Vulcan didn't give you the attention you thought you deserved."

Aphrodite growled.

"Here's some advice Blondie: Don't go sticking your nose where it ain't welcome." She placed her sword over her shoulder. "Lest you end up causing another Trojan war..."

Aphrodite stepped back, deeply struck by that last comment. Long had she hoped to forget her involvement in that horrible war, and to here about it now, just sent a shiver down her spine.

Bellona smirked, knowing she had shut her up and left towards the main hall.

meanwhile...

Zeus arrived in a particularly foul mood. The realization that both Poseidon **and** Hades had turned against him just made his blood boil.

"Welcome back Father." Athena greeted. Zeus didn't reply.

"For a second there, I thought we'd need to send another rescue team." Bellona laughed, but was quickly silence as Zeus gave her a glare that sent a chill down even her spine.

"Judging by you dissssposition," Kukulkan began. "I'd sssay the Underworldersss have turned on ussss?"

"well...not all of them." A certain raspy voice echoed through the hall.

Kukulkan's (as well as Ah Muzen Cab and Hun Batz's) eyes widened as Ah Puch stepped out from behind Zeus.

"You!" Kukulkan hissed.

"Well, if it isn't the serpent of the nine winds himself..." Ah Puch said smugly.

At that moment Athena walked up to Zeus.

"Forgive me Father, but is it truly wise to bring **him **on Mount Olympus?! What would Hades think of this?"

"Hades has turned his back on me Athena." Zeus growled.

"What?!"

"He's turned his back on Olympus, and he's been aiding our enemies, so for now the enemy of our enemy is our ally."

"He is no ally!" Hun Batz blurted out. "He is bad omen!"

"Ah puch may have been troublesome in the past," Zeus said sternly. "but in this war his is our **ally** and you will treat him as such."

"I suppose he may prove useful." Ra said stepping forward. "Odin has challenged us to do battle in the Arena."

"As expected." Zeus said crossing his arms.

"We should assemble a team to face them in the arena." Ra continued.

"Ooo, I love a good battle." Bellona said eagerly.

"Do not get ahead of yourself." Zeus said. "Ra and I will determine who will go into battle, until then I suggest you all train."

As they spoke on Olympus, Ratatoskr sat on a branch of Yggdrasil, just above them, listening to their conversation.

"Oooo, a battle?" he thought to himself. "This aught to be good..." He then hopped from branch to branch before finally stopping at a certain gravesite in Rome.

"Time to dig up some dirt on a certain someone with a hammer..." The squirrel god grinned with a malicious intent.

* * *

Authors Note: A little backstory on He Bo and Ao Kuang. While He Bo is well aware of Ao Kuang's history and distrusted him at first, Ao Kuang approached him not long after the war started, and managed to convince him that he had turned a new leaf (Ao Kuang's very manipulative) and such, convinced him to join his group.

Also I think you guys know what Ratatoskr's planning to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thor vs Hercules**

**The Halls of Asgard**

It had been quite a while since Loki had returned to the halls of Asgard, then again, he never really was welcome ever since Baldur's death and he knew the rest of his pantheon wouldn't necessarily be happy to see him again, and yet they had something he wanted so it the risk was necessary. As he walked cautiously through the halls, he jumped slightly as he heard the voices of Ullr and Tyr echo down the halls. The two seemed to be conversing about the upcoming battle in the arena and their thoughts on who the All-Father would choose to combat Zeus' allies. Loki swiftly snapped to a corner, doing his best to avoid detection. Luckily for him it seemed as though the duo were two interested in their conversation to even notice him. Loki, let out a feint sight but quickly covered his mouth as he realized they were hardly a few feet in front of him. But his efforts appeared to be for not as both Ullr and Tyr stopped dead in there tracks. Tyr then turned to where he had thought he had heard something...nothing. Tyr shook his head turning back around.

"Aye, I think this war is putting me on edge." He said rubbing his head.

As soon as Loki was certain they were gone, he reappeared.

"That was too close..." He whispered to himself as he continued down the halls. "Come on, come on, I know it's here somewhere." He said moving from door to door. "Ahhh, there you are..." Loki then arrive at a certain door with an insignia of two blades, his old living quarters, prior to his imprisonment. "Home sweet home." He said taking a deep breath as he enter the room. "Now, if I remember correctly I believe Odin put it right about-aha!" In a display case before him, hung Loki's old attire and horned helmet, though in his current state he doubted it would fit him anymore. "Hello old friend." Loki said placing his hand on the display.

"I knew you'd return eventually..."

Loki turned only to see Odin, looking very crossed, standing in the doorway.

"Odin, brother, it's so nice to see you agai-Oof!" Loki was cut short as Odin socked him square in the jaw. "Youch...well, I guess I deserved that..." He groaned rubbing his jaw.

"You've got some nerve coming back here Trickster!" Odin growled, barely containing his anger. "We're currently faced with a war that could threaten the fate of not only us but of the mortals as well and **you **only care about bringing about Ragnarok?! Have you no honor at all Loki?!"

"Now, now, who said anything about Ragnarok?" Loki said holding up his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Don't play games with me Trickster!" Odin grabbed Loki from the collar. "Need I remind you, it is because of your 'games' that Baldur is dead..."

"I know, I know, just hear me for a second Bother."

Odin took a deep breath, trying to regain control of his anger, as he loosened his grip on Loki.

"Listen, I know of done some bad things in the past, and I'm sorry. Being imprisoned gave me a lot of time to think about what I've done, and I wish to change."

Odin glared at Loki, with an obviously look of suspicion.

"I know, I am destined to bring about Ragnarok with my children, but please Brother I assure you I've changed, I can help you...I can help humanity."

"Do you take me for a fool?..." Odin growled, crossing his arms. "No one just changes Trickster, especially someone like **you **something must bring about a change, and I've known you long enough to know imprisonment of all things, definitely would **not **change you..."

"Not convinced eh?" Loki then held up his hands showing off his wrists. Odin's eye widened as he saw the shackles still around his wrists. "I never took off the shackles Odin." He looked down. "Trust me, if I had, I wouldn't still look like this..." He said referring to his incredibly thin figure.

Odin stroked his beard. "I suppose you there is some truth in that."

"And I didn't release Fenrir," Loki chuckled a bit. "and believe me, if he was running about, I doubt you'd be around to lead the Uprising."

"True..."

"Don't we all deserve a second chance Brother? I do believe Nu Wa used to say 'no one is beyond redemption'."

"I suppose she did use to say that." Odin said remembering the days before the war.

"If you would only allow me a chance to prove myself, I assure you I could prove to be your most valuable ally."

Odin thought, for a moment, should he trust Loki? He wasn't called the trickster god for nothing, and yet there was truth in what he was saying. He hadn't put any effort into hastening Ragnarok since his escape, and (as far as the All-Father had known) had committed no acts against the Elysian Uprising.

"Very well trickster, I will allow you to prove your loyalty to us."

"You are too kind brother." Loki said with a bow. "What would you have me do?"

"We will be doing battle in the arena with the Old Order tomorrow, you will be part of a squad of five to battle the forces of the Old Order."

"If I am to do battle then can you at least do away with these?" Loki asked showing off the shackles.

"If you prove your loyalty in battle, I will remove the shackles..."

Loki groaned slightly. "Very well..."

Odin then stepped closer to the trickster god.

"But know this Brother...once this war is over, you will still face punishment for your misdeeds." He then began to take his leave. "Ragnarok will not be happening soon..."

"Whatever you say..." Unaware to the All-Father, as he left the room, Loki turned back towards the display case. "You old fool..."

**Rome**

The battle in the arena was to begin the next day. Hercules, however, wanted no part of it. In truth he never wanted to be part of this war, after all, what place did he have in a war of the gods? And yet his strength was as great as any other god, possibly even more so...but that was of little importance, at least for now. After all he had not forgotten the reason he joined the war in the first place. His slain family, and the peace promised to him by his father, and today he was to pay his respects to them, but on this day he would find a nasty surprise.

"Hey Hercules."

the champion of Rome looked up to see a certain squirrel god sitting on a branch of Yggdrasil just above him.

"What do you want rodent?" Hercules groaned.

"Aww you know spreading the news, getting the scopes," He hoped down next to Hercules. "and besides who would pass up an opportunity to hang out with the 'Champion of Rome'." Ratatoskr said the last part with his best attempt to imitate Hercules.

Hercules rolled his eyes. "Your humor alludes me."

"Aw come on big guy, aughta learn to lighten up every once in a while."

"Lighten up?! My family is dead because of **me**!"

"Whoa, whoa calm down big guy." Ratatoskr said trying to calm him.

Hercules sighed. "I'm sorry...that was uncalled for..."

"Hey you've had a rough life, I get it. Your dad had affair, his wife tried to kill ya, then made you kill your family, you deserve a little sympathy."

"Hmph, I hardly knew you as one for sympathy."

"Hey I'm not all doom and gloom ya know. Heh, I'm not from the Underworld after all."

"Hmm, I suppose no-" Hercules stopped dead in his tracks as he set his eyes on a horrifying sight. There before him, were the desecrated graves of his family. The bodies had been dug up and apparently robbed. The tombstones were shattered, and the statue in their memory was in pieces.

"Hey, why so quiet all the sudden- Oh...my..."

Hercules walked to former graves, shaking. "My...my wife...my children..."

"Oh man, I knew Thor was mad, but I didn't think he was **this **mad."

"What?!"

"Yeah, Thor was really mad when he found out you were with the Old Order. He said it was your, and I quote, 'stupid family's' fault that he had to fight you."

"He...he did this?!"

"Well...I did see him flying around Rome the other day..."

Suddenly Hercules punched the ground, causing a small tremor, and nearly knocking Ratatoskr off of his feet.

"Excuse me..." Hercules growled, his voice dripping with hatred. "I must pay a visit to the north..."

As Hercules stormed off, Ratatoskr leaped back onto Yggdrasil.

"Oh, this is gonna be rich..." He said in anticipation.

**The Norse Lands**

As the war of the gods raged, loyal worshipers for the Old Order and Elysian Uprising alike were difficult to come by, which is exactly why Hercules had chosen to travel to the particular village he had. For this was yet another one of the few villages that remained loyal to the Norse pantheon, more specifically the citizens were especially loyal to Thor. Hercules looked around the village, everyone seemed to be carrying out their days, completely oblivious to the wave of terror about to be inflicted on them. Hercules took a deep breath.

"Forgive me Megara, for what I'm about to do..."

**Asgard**

"Forgive me All-Father, I have never questioned your decisions during this war, but how can you ask me to fight alongside Loki?!" Thor said somewhat aggrivated. "It's because of him Baldur's gone!"

"I know Thor," Odin said trying to calm the thunder god. "terrible things have happened because of the trickster, but the past is the past, and we are at war. We must put aside our vendettas for now if we are to win."

"I...I can not All-Father. I just can't fight along some one who I can't trust."

Odin shook his head. "Very well Thor, I suppose I shall see if Tyr will-"

"ODIN!" Both Thor and Odin turned as Ratatoskr ran into the room in a panic. "O-Odin come qu ick! I-It's Hercules, he's gone nuts! He's killing everyone!"

"What the-?!"

"What are you rambling about Ratatoskr?!" Odin demanded.

"Hercules, he's lost his mind, is gone to one of the villages, and he's killing them all!" He turned to Thor. "Thor, he's killing your followers!"

"What?!

**The Norse Lands**

Odin and Thor arrived only to find a massacre. All around the village, men, women, and children alike, all slaughtered with the utmost of brutality. Thor could hardly believe what he was seeing. These were the mortals he went to war to protect, the mortals he loved, how could he have not been there when they needed him most?

"You say Hercules did this?" Odin asked, trying his best to keep calm.

"I"m telling ya, I saw it with my own eyes. He just went berserk!"

Thor could barely fight back the tears as he gazed upon the countless dead.

"This...How could he...?"

"He heard he would be facing Thor in the arena, and he mentioned something about 'ensuring his victory'." Ratatoskr looked around. "I now see what he meant by that..."

"I was afraid of this..." Odin said looking around. "I knew it was only mater of time before they brought this war to the mortal realm." He then turned to Thor, still kneeling on the ground tears dripping down his face. "My son..." He placed a hand on Thor's shoulder. "Do you see now why we must fight? We can not allow this to go unpunished."

Thor remained silent for a moment then finally stood up.

"I know now what I must do..." He looked up at Odin, his eyes burning with rage, grief and determination. "I **will** do battle in the arena tomorrow, I **will** face Hercules, and he will **pay** for what he has done to my followers!"

"Then it is settled." Odin dug his spear into the ground, as his horse drawn chariot came in for a landing. "Tomorrow we do battle with the Old Order..."

And with that the All-Father and thunder god set a course back to Asgard. As they left, however, a very devilish smile crept onto Ratatoskr's face.

"Ohhh this is just **too **easy..." he said with a laugh.

**Mount Olympus**

While Zeus and Ra continued to discuss who would do battle in the arena, Bastet continued to question her father's cause, conflicted she turned to Serqet, goddess of venom for her thoughts on the matter.

"I'm just...not sure if we're doing the right thing." Bastet said disheartened.

"Oh come now darling, of course we're doing the right thing. We're finally bringing order to the world."

"I'm not sure forcing them to submit is promoting order..."

"Oh come on darling, their just mortals after all. The only thing they're good for is providing us with our power."

Bastet scowled at that last comment, she never once saw mortals as a tool, the very idea itself just didn't sit right with her.

"Serqet..." She said with a hint of disdain.

"Yes?"

"Why **did** you join the Old Order?"

"Are you kidding? Do you even **know** how many times I've had to undo a poisoning because some bone-headed mortal stepped on a scorpion or got too close to a rattlesnake even in **spite** of its' warnings? The least those little ingrates can do is show me a little respect."

"Well..." Bastet said with uncertainty. "I suppose you're right..."

"You worry to much darling. Come on." Serqet wrapped her arm around Bastet's shoulder. "Let's you and me get some of that ambrosia, those Olympians tell me it's absolutely **dynamite**."

"O-Okay...that sounds nice."

As the duo walked off to find one of Zeus' servants, many other members of the Old Order gathered in the main hall of Olympus. Most of them waiting in anticipation for Zeus to decide who would get the honor of fighting in the arena on behalf of the Old Order.

"So fellas..." Bellona said looking around the room. "Who do ya think it's gonna be?"

"I sssuspect he'll sssend those who've ssspent the most time in the arena." Kukulkan said.

"Then my presence is all but assured." Bellona said pridefully.

"Please, you are not the only one here who upholds them self as the god of war." Anhur said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, don't you think we deserve in on the bloodshed?" Ares added.

"I've been in more wars then the both of you combined, **I'm** the one most suitable for battle." Bellona boasted.

"Heh, right because you spend your time slaying **mortals** on the battleground?" Sun Wukong laughed. "I've beaten the armies of heaven itself on my own, none of you could even **dream **to match me."

"That so?" Kali said holding one of her blades up to his throat.

"You think I'm scared of you four arms?"

"**Enough**!"

Zeus' voice boomed like thunder through the halls of Olympus, as he and Ra stepped out of the throne room.

"It would be wise for you to save the fighting for the battlefield." He eyed Kali. "And I would advise not overstepping our boundaries..."

Kali pulled her blade back, hiding both behind her back. "Erm, yes...my apologies."

"We have made our decision, those who will be participating are to report to the arena to train, you must be at your best when you-"

There was a loud boom as Hercules, his body and armor coated in blood, and his eyes sunken, stormed into the main hall.

"Well, well where have you been champ?" Bellona joked, she examined the blood. "What happened? You get in a brawl?"

"Something like that..." Without another word Hercules walked right past everyone else, straight up to Zeus.

"Hercules where were you my son?" He examined his armor. "Where did this blood come from?!"

"That's not important right now..." Hercules' voice was cold and somewhat fierce. Quiet a change for the champion of Rome, and enough to make the other gods tremble. Even Bellona and Sun Wukong appeared visibly unnerved. "Father...I wish to battle in the arena."

"What?!" Athena whispered.

"Since when did he want to fight?" Wukong added.

"My son, there is something off about this. Just the other day you came to me requesting you not do battle in the arena." Zeus placed a hand on Hercules' shoulder. "Tell me, why now do you wish to fight."

"My family's graves have been desecrated..." Everyone in the room went silent. "Thor has violated their resting place, he has insulted me and my labors in the most blatant way possible. I will not stand by while he taunts me about my mistakes and now I choose to do battle only to face him and make him **pay**!"

Zeus' eyes widened at his son's sudden passion. Even if it was fueled by rage, who was he to deny him vengeance?

"And you shall..."

Hercules bowed. "Thank you Father, I won't disappoint..." He then left, supposedly to wash the blood off of his armor.

Zeus then turned to the others.

"So...who gets to fight alongside the champ?" Bellona asked still dripping with anticipation.

"Agni." Zeus said pointing to him. "You are to inflict as much devastation on our enemies with your fire."

Agni laughed, his hands burning with flames. "Time to burn!"

Zeus than turned. "Kali, you will chase down the enemy, do not let them escape, end them at all costs..."

Kali smiled a sadistic grin. "With pleasure..."

"Ah Muzen Cab, you will make sure they **don't** escape. Slow them, harass them, kill them, do anything to prevent their escape."

"Ohohoh, yes!" The god of bees cried out ecstatic.

Zeus then turned to Ah Puch. "Now is the time for you to prove your loyalty." Zeus turned back to the throne room. "You know what to do, it's in your nature after all..."

**Asgard**

Thor stepped forward to his father's throne. Next to the All-Father stood Nu Wa with a rather stern look on her face.

"You summoned me All-Father?"

"Indeed. Nu Wa and I have decided your teammates for your upcoming battle."

Thor crossed his arms. "Well then, bring them forth."

Odin and Nu Wa glanced at one another, then Odin nodded as for other immortals walked into the throne room.

"Isis will provide your magical damage and support with her circle of protection." Odin explained as she stepped forward.

"Ne Zha will pick them off from the group and take them out." Nu Wa added as the lotus prince gave a confident grin. "Rama will keep then at bay and prevent their escape."

"And as for Loki..." The trickster finally revealed himself as the All-Father spoke. "He will pick of those who try to flee."

"My specialty." Loki said leaning on Thor's shoulder.

"What? Targeting the weak and helpless?" Thor growled.

"Contain yourself Thor." Odin said sternly.

Thor sighed. "Er, my apologies."

"Save **that** for the battlefield..."

The next day...

**The Arena**

It had been quite a while since the arena was as filled as it was on this day. Devout followers, though hard to come by these days, had flocked in from both sides to show their devotion to their gods. Though in truth it appeared many more mortals had arrive to support the Elysians more than those in the Old Order. Thor covered his eyes as he stepped out into the battleground. He had grown accustomed to the late night battles but now to battle in broad daylight like this, it was quite an adjustment. He looked around at the arena, it was much bigger then he remembered, those Roman Olympians must have made some adjustments. He looked back above him as Odin, Nu Wa, and the rest of the Uprising sat in the stands just above their spawning point. He nodded for he knew (or at least believed) he was fighting for the right cause. On the other side, directly across from Odin and his allies, sat Zeus, Ra, and the rest of the Old Order sitting with almost complete certainty that they knew what the outcome would be. Thor and his team continued to the center of the arena, usually when in the arena the buffs on the sides would be the first thing on the minds of the combatants, but on this day, Thor was all to eager to meet a certain someone in battle, and it appeared that certain someone was equally eager to face him as Thor could see Hercules and his teammates approaching the center of the arena as well, Hercules with a certain look of rage and hatred in his eyes. As the two approached each other, they both appeared to be attempting to size up one another (despite Hercules have the obvious higher ground).

"Well, well, so you decided to show your face around he after all." Hercules growled. "I was afraid I had entered this battle for nothing..."

"Just what kind of coward do you take me for Hercules?!"

"The kind that targets someones' loved ones..."

"This coming from **you**?!"

It took all of Hercules' will not to punch Thor right in his face after that comment.

"Keep the others busy everyone," Thor said turning to his teammates. "Hercules is mine..."

With that both sides shifted their attention to a specific enemy. Kali almost immediately leaped at Ne Zha but the lotus prince countered both her blades with his spear. Ah Muzen Cab fired multiple shots that Rama avoided with dodge roll. As the immortals clashed, just above all of them, Ratatoskr, parked himself firmly on a branch of Yggdrasil.

"Oho yes, made it just in time for the good part." He reached into his pouch, pulling out an acorn and began munching on it like popcorn.

"Ignite!"

Isis was forced to flap her wings frantically as a Agni summoned a wave of flames, nearly incinerating her. With every flap, she fired an orb of magical energy in a desperate attempt to keep the god of fire at bay, but Agni was hardly phased by her attack, and continued to toss fire balls at the fleeing goddess. Knowing she could not win this fight, Isis shot forth a spirit ball, detonating it right in the fire god's face and briefly stunning him. At that moment, Isis took the opportunity to make a mad dash for her team's fountain. Agni shook his head, recovering from the dizziness induced on him by the spirit ball, as he noticed Isis attempting to flee.

"Get back here!" Agni then dashed towards Isis, leaving a burning path behind him.

Isis didn't look back, she continued to run before taking notice of a circle of strange gasses suddenly formed around her. Agni then grunted as a massive meteorite shot from his halo right onto Isis, igniting the gas and leaving the goddess of magic immobilized. Agni then smirked before shooting another meteorite, hitting isis directly and ending the goddess of magic.

"I'm cooked! Ugh..." The goddess coughed as she curled up in her own wings, before falling to the ground.

"First blood!" Zeus announced proudly as the crowd roared with cheers.

"Isis!" Ne Zha cried out turning to her as her body disappeared.

Suddenly Kali sliced his shoulder with her blade.

"Fear not child," Kali grinned sadistically. "you will soon join the bird..." She then tossed her incense into the ground, causing it to explode. Ne Zha covered his face trying to stop himself from breathing the fumes. Kali then leaped at him, burying her blades into his back. Ne Zha let out a brief scream before twirling around at striking Kali with his spear forcing the goddess of destruction to step back.

"Why you..." She then tossed her blades at the lotus prince, but the boy was swift enough to avoid them. He then wrapped his sash around Kali, and pulled himself forward towards her.

"Time to play with fire!" The time of his spear then ignited as his swings became much quicker, making it easier for him to strike Kali at her weak points. At this point Kali had no choice but to admit that she was outmatched, and as such, she began to flee. "Where do ya think your going?!" Ne Zha then tossed his universe ring, bouncing off of Kali and several minions before coming back and knocking her off her feet. "I gotcha now!" Ne Zha yelled as he wrapped his sash around Kali's throat. "Face it, you're done!"

Kali turned, to Ne Zha, with a blood red aura beginning to emanate from her body. "You presume too much boy..." Suddenly her eyes turned the same blood red and the aura around her intensified, materializing several more blades around her and whirling like a tornado.

"I will not fall!" Suddenly the goddess of destruction charged at Ne Zha, her aura engulfing the boy and slicing him in all different directions. But Ne Zha was too far away from his fountain to flee now, so he had no choice but to try and fight the bloodthirsty goddess, but with every blow he inflicted, Kali was still standing, as if she was completely unstoppable. Ne Zha couldn't withstand much more but to his relief, the aura around Kali began to dissipate but Kali was still relentless as she now seemed determined to end the lotus prince's life. At that point, Ne Zha had no other choice, he lunged at the goddess of destruction, knocking her high into the sky and following suit. He then struck her thee times in her weak spots before sending them both crashing down back into the arena.

"No!..." Kali coughed as she lay on ground.

Knowing he had won, Ne Zha then began to dash back to his fountain before any enemy could catch him and finish what Kali had started.

"Out of my way!" Hercules growled as a driving strike, knocked back Thor into a pillar. "This is for my family!" The champion of rome snarled as he struck Thor several times with his club. Hercules then intercepted it with Mjolnir. "Your family?! This is for my followers!" Thor then tossed Mjolnir, causing Hercules to stumble back with the initial force, before striking him again in the back of the head as it returned to Thor's hand.

"For Valhalla!" Thor slammed Mjolnir on the ground, causing a fissure strong enough to temporarily stun the champion of Rome. Thor then leaped, trying to strike Hercules right in the face with his hammer, but found his arm caught mid swing by Hercules.

"Please, I've completed twelve impossible labors..." He then head butted Thor, sending him flying back several feet. "Defeating me will be your first."

Thor wiped the blood from his face.

"That remains to be seen..."

Suddenly with several sparks of electricity, Thor took to the air. Hercules looked unimpressed, he had seen this trick before, and knew exactly what to expect. Without hesitation, Hercules put aside his club, as he ripped a massive boulder from the ground before tossing it towards Thor. At that point, with Mijolnir out in front of him, Thor went crashing down towards Hercules, smashing the boulder in the process. He struck the champion of Rome head on, sending flying right into a pillar. Thor grinned, knowing not Hercules could withstand a blow like that, but his confidence soon turned to shock as the wounds on Hercules began to heal at a feverishly fast pace. Hercules grinned somewhat smugly as he stomped hard on the ground, causing a massive shockwave that tossed Thor up into the air. Just before he landed, Hercules charged into him with the force of a lion, leaving Thor in a daze. At that point Hercules struck Thor several times with his club, his strikes seeming even more powerful than before. He struck him again causing Thor to stumble onto the ground.

"Lights out Thor..." With one more strike, the god of thunder was beaten.

"It is not...yet...time..." Thor coughed as he lay on the ground, with Mjolnr sitting on his chest.

10 seconds later...

"This is not the way to win." Isis said standing in the fountain as she heard the stone behind her crumble. "We don't stand a chance if we try to fight them head on, we need a better plan."

"Well someone better think of something quick, cause as we speak, wave after wave of minions are piling into our portal." Loki said impatient.

"Minions..." Isis thought for a moment. "That's it! Minions!"

"Say what?" Ne Zha looked puzzled.

"If we can't win by killing them, then we can use the minions to our advantage." She looked peaked out, examining the other team. "If we can divert their attention to us, we could keep them distracted long enough for our minions minions to breach their portal."

"Oh sure, purposely make a group of bloodthirsty immortals chase after us, makes perfect sense." Loki blurted out sarcastically.

"You got any better ideas?" Ne Zha snapped.

Loki then crossed his arms grumbling.

"Then it's settled, GO!"

And with that Thor's team charged out of their fountain.

**Meanwhile in the Void...**

Chronos stared intently at the scene before him. This battle he was witnessing was far more intense than any before, the immortals were truly passionate about their respected cause.

"Perhaps this could be troublesome..." Chronos thought to himself.

"Is this the way of these so called Primordials?" A deep booming voice echoed.

Chronos looked around visibly unnerved.

"The world before you falls to pieces and yet you do nothing?"

"Chaos..." Chronos coughed from fear.

"It is typical..." Chaos groaned clearly annoyed. "I created that arena to prevent such conflicts and yet it appears a war of the gods was inevitable."

"You knew the consequences of feeding into their pride." Chronos said, trying to mask his fear.

"The arena was to temper their egos, to allow them to a means to let out their resentment for one another without needless bloodshed." Chaos' voice then became somber. "But it appears I failed to take into account the collateral damage that battles in the heavens would cause..."

"They only have themselves to blame for humanity's insurrection..." Chronos said looking back at the battle continuing to rage.

"Perhaps, but then again perhaps the mortals have themselves to blame for the Old Order's wrath."

"What do you mean."

"The mortals owe their lives to their gods after all, and to challenge the natural order like they have, it was only inevitable that the gods would react accordingly..."

"Are you siding with the Old Order?!"

"I take no sides in this war." Chaos said sternly. "However I do not ignore it either, this war does not only threaten the mortal realm but the very world as we know it."

Chronos' eyes widened.

"H-How could some petty war threaten our existence."

"This is no simple war, Keeper of Time, this is a war between the very beings that maintain balance in this world, if they eliminate each other, there will be no one to maintain order, hence this world and everything in it will plunge into chaos and then oblivion..."

Chronos shook his head, trying to grasp what he was being told.

"You have the means to stop this war before it gets out of hand, I suggest you make use of it..."

**Back in the Arena**...

Isis' plan was actually working rather well. Immortals like Kali and Agni were susceptible to allowing their anger get the better of them, and despite Hercules' orders, they often ended up chasing after the Elysians, completely ignoring the minions that made their way to their portal. However, the Uprising was unable to gain a solid lead on the Old Order, due to being outmatched by their enemies and often falling on the rare cases that they tried to fight them. As the battle went on, Rama snuck off to snatch the purple buff, and much to his surprise he found the buff guarded by a massive boar with several arrows petruding from its' hide.

"Why not, I've seen everything else today..." Rama groaned as he arched his bow.

He fired several shots into the boar as the animal angrily attempted to gore the seventh avatar of Vishnu. Rama skillfully avoided the beasts attacks as he continued to pelt it with arrows. Soon it seemed like the boar was finally getting weak. Rama aimed right for the beasts forehead, but before he could fire, a strange charm flew through the air, landing right on the boar and ending the creature and stealing the buff. Rama looked over to see Ah Puch, snickering before fleeing back to his teams side of the arena. Rama gripped his bow tightly as he growled.

"No matter." He thought out loud as he returned to the battlefield.

The battle continued for the rest of the day, soon both sides were down to ten points. Isis and Ah Puch tested each others magic against one another.

"Stay back!" Isis yelled tossing a spirit ball.

It barely missed the god of decay.

"Arise!" Suddenly two decaying corpses rose from the ground charging at Isis, and colliding head on with her. Ah Puch then threw his charm at her, the gas emitted by it caused her to gag. Out of desperation, she conjured a circle of protection around her and Ah Puch.

"Die for your master!" Suddenly the three corpses around Isis exploded right in front of her blasting her back a bit. "Surely you did not think you could win..."  
Ah Puch grinned.

"...Actually I can..." Isis raised her staff. "And I will!" Suddenly the circle exploded blasting Ah Puch with a massive amount of magical energy.

"W-What trickery is this?!..." Ah Puch coughed as he fell over, dead.

Isis sighed but suddenly felt a burning sensation coursing through out her body. He hunched over, coughing violently.

"Isis!" Thor ran over to her side.

"I'm...fried..." Isis coughed before falling over onto the ground.

"It appears you're out of allies Thor..." Hercules said standing before him.

"Then it is between us now..."

"That's just fine with me." Hercules then ripped a boulder from the ground, chucking it at Thor. Thor ducked, avoiding the initial boulder but it bounced off of the pillar behind him, striking him in the back. Before he could recover from the shock, Hercules charged into him, sending him flying back several feet.

"You lose Thor..." Hercules growled raising his club to end the thunder god, but was stopped dead in his tracks as he felt the cold steel of two knives pierce his back.

Thor looked up and saw who had saved his life and much to his surprise, it was Loki. He had managed to paralyze the champion of Rome with a well placed blow to his spine. Thor waisted no time, standing up, he began to spin Mijolnir around him, growing more powerful with momentum and striking Hercules several times. The champion of Rome stumbled back, apparently trying to heal himself like before.

"Not this time Hercules..." With a mighty toss, Mjolnir went soaring through the air, striking Hercules in the chest before coming back and striking him again in the back of the head. That was the final blow as the champion of Rome fell over on the ground.

"My strength has failed me..." Hercules coughed as his teams portal sucked in everything around it before imploding.

Thor held up his hammer triumphantly. "Victory!"

The crowd roared as the Elysians stood proudly knowing they had won the battle. Thor turned as he saw his fellow Elysians applauding and/or cheering for him and his allies. He smiled as he saw Odin nod in approval.

On the opposite side, Zeus and his allies turned and took their leave from the arena, disgruntled. Kali and Agni helped Hercules up as they returned to their fountain, to leave.

"Awww, it's over already?" Ratatoskr groaned somewhat disappointed. "Hmm, Ah well," He stored away his acorns. "Only one battle after all, they'll be plenty more were that came from." He then scurried off into Yggdrasil.

Ne Zha jumped excitedly reveling in their victory, Rama merely floated in a meditative pose smiling at the boys enthusiasm. Thor looked held Mjolnir as he cried, "For Valhalla!" The day had been won.

**Back in the void...**

"So they actually won." Nemesis said looking through Janus' portal.

Neith sighed. "I was a bit worried there for a second..."

"Oh please, anyone could have won that with a little brain power. Those Old Order immortals are undisciplined..."

"That may be so but they are no doubt powerful." Janus added.

"True..." Nemesis said thinking to herself.

"Perhaps too powerful for their own good." Chronos' voice rang out.

The trio turned as the keeper of time approached looking very troubled.

"Well look who decided to crawl out of his little safe haven." Nemesis said crossing her arms.

Chronos paid her no mind as he glanced at Janus' portal.

"The Elysians won..."

"Yes, quite impressively so." Janus said turning to his portal.

"As was fated." Chronos said somewhat unimpressed.

Neith couldn't help but take notice at the somber tone in Chronos' voice.

"Is something wrong Chronos?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It seems I've been too passive in my methods of dealing with this war..." Chronos began. "This cannot be allowed to continue like this..."

Nemesis gripped her sword somewhat eagerly.

"I can no longer simply watch this conflict unfold, it must be brought to an end..." He turned to the others. "We will fight in this war, and we will put an end to this."

"Finally come around eh?" Nemesis said with a grin.

"This is quite a shock coming from you Chronos." Janus said somewhat intrigued. "After all the insistence to stay out of this war, why now do you chose to join in?"

Chronos looked down. "I've seen many wars Janus, I've watched them all bring ruin and destruction, and yet they've always rebuilt...but those were mortal wars, the destruction and discord caused by such wars would always pass and balance would eventually be restored. But this is a war of the heavens, a war of gods, the very beings tasked with maintaining order in this world...and if they continue like this, then our world as we know it will cease to exist..." He turned to the others. "Even us..."

The trio looked at one another with a clear look of concern, if the future of this war was to be so bleak that even Chronos was left despaired then this war was clearly no laughing matter.

"Okay Chronos..." Neith spoke. "If that's the case, we're with you till the end."

* * *

Authors note: Woooo, longest chapter so far. Tbh, I was reaaaallly tempted to end this off on a cliff hanger, but I wouldn't do that to you guys. Also Ratatoskr, you evil little squirrel you...

A little Norse Mythology trivia: Contrary to what Marvel comics would have you believe, in Norse Mythology, Odin and Loki are blood brothers rather than father and (adopted) son, which would make him Thor's uncle rather than brother. Also apparently after Baldur's death, Loki was imprisoned in a cave with vipers pouring venom from his eyes or something gruesome like that.

Also for those who don't know who Chaos is, in Greek Mythology, Chaos is the void that created all things including Gaia. Also Nyx (aka, Nox) was born from chaos, essentially making him (her?) her father (or mother). And in this fic, Chaos is actually the void that the primordials have resided in for so long, and also the creator of the arena, why'd he do it? Well we'll find out soon enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**An Attack on China**

"Just what in the name of the Underworld was that?!" Bellona bellowed at Kali. "You call **that **fighting?!"

"You're blaming me for our loss?!" Kali hissed.

"Who wouldn't?! You have any clue how much you died out there?!"

"I kept getting caught off guard!"

"Yeah, cause you kept blindly chasing enemies right into their team! **I **could have won that battle in my sleep!"

Kali raised her blades. "Is that a challenge!?"

"Now ladiessss pleasssse," Kukulkan said stepping(or floating) between them. "let's not tear eachother's headsss off now." Kali and Bellona both crossed their arms, though both were clearly still steamed. "We hardly have ourselvesss to blame for our loss."

"How do you figure?" Bellona snapped.

"It is but common sense Bellona..." Zeus interrupted as he and Ra stepped into the room. "It seems despite our efforts, the mortals still haven't learned their place..."

"An immortal issss only as powerful as their following." Kukulkan added. "And you sssaw how many of those ingratesss came to ssssupport the Uprising."

"Yeah, the stands were practically filled with them." Sun Wukong blurted out.

"So then what are we supposed to do, huh?" Bellona snapped.

"Is it not clear? If we are to win this war, we must regain the mortal's devotion." Zeus explained.

"Are you suggesting we baby those ingrates like the Elysian fools?!" Kali growled.

"Of course not!' Zeus bellowed. "It is beneath us as gods to bend to the wills of puny mortals. If we are to regain the worship we so rightfully deserve, then we must show just what happens when the mortals choose to defy us."

"Are you suggesting attacking the mortals again?" Bellona asked somewhat eager.

"Oh sure cause that worked **so **well the other times." Kali said smugly.

"Not quite..." Ra spoke. "Admittedly, our recent attempts at regaining man's devotion have been...well, unsuccessful."

"Blindly slaughtering mortals will not bring their devotion." Athena said stepping into the room. "If anything, it only encourages them to flock to the Elysian Order to seek protection"

"As much as I hate to say it, Blondie here has a point." Ares blurted out. "Mortals are a weak and cowardly lot after all."

"Yesss, they want to act asss if they are above us by, tearing down our templesss and pyramidssss, but the moment we go to punish their insolence, they flock to hide behind the ssskirts of their so called protectersss."

"When it comes right down to it, those mortals may actually be our downfall." Sun Wukong growled.

"Which is precisely why we will force them to submit."

"Come again?" Bellona said skeptical.

"If they will not willingly support our cause then we will simply force them to, these mortals have abused their free will as it is."

"So what? We go down cause some chaos and make them bow?"

"Simply causing needless destruction will not help our cause, if we are to demonstrate our power, we should take a more direct approach."

"Define direct." Kali said smugly.

Zeus turned to Bellona. "Bellona do you recall, how you assisted Sulla to become dictator of Rome?"

"Oh you bet I do, those fools in the senate thought they could end our glory, Ha!"

"Just what does that have to do with anything?" Kali growled impatiently.

"Isn't it obvious? What Bellona did was challenge the opposition, and when she decimated them, they submitted."

"So?"

"**So**, we must do the same thing in order to regain the mortal's devotion. Our error in the past has been that we've slaughtered mortals in mass, essentially wiping our potential followers."

"This time however, we'll confront those who refuse to worship us." Ra added.

Zeus turned to Ares. "Ares, go to Sparta and confront their leaders, if they refuse to worship us, then make them."

"With pleasure." Ares grinned.

"All of you, return to your homelands, target the leaders of those who don't support our cause, and if they refuse to submit, make them..."

**Rome**

Ah Rome, one of the finest examples of human civilization, and yet with some of the most barbaric traditions, like the gladiator arena. It is here we find the current dictator, Julius Caesar enjoying one of the many annual gladiator battles with the many citizens of Rome. Unbeknownst to him however, an old acquaintance was about to pay him a visit...

As the battles of the gladiators continued to rage, one gladiator managed to strike the other, forcing him to his knees. The barbarian than looked up at his dictator who gave the signal to end him. Caesar than sat back in his chair, smiling at the cheers of his people as the battles raged on. Suddenly, he was snatched from his throne and found himself, in the center of the arena with a very firm hand placed on his throat. He looked up to see the goddess of war herself, Bellona. The crowd suddenly felt silent, the gladiators stopped dead in their tracks as everyone turned their attention to the goddess, holding their beloved dictator captive.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Bellona mocked still clutching Caesar. "You've got quite the empire here Caesar, all these loyal mortals at your beck and call," She tightened her grip. "You must feel like a god..."

"What...Why are you...here." Caesar coughed.

"I want what's rightfully mine...you're devotion."

"You...hold...no dominion here...you expect us...to honor a god...who abandons us at our time of need?"

"Really? I hold no dominion eh?" Bellona chuckled, before bursting into laughter. "You stupid little mortal man, do you really think you'd be anything without the gods." She turned to the crowd. "You little insects really think that you can challenge our authority then try and flock to some 'babysitter' deities when we punish this insolence." She laughed again. "That's rich." She lifted Caesar up, "This man, your leader, you rely on him don't you? Oh yes, with your glorious leader here, you don't need the gods to lead you to greatness, is that it? Huh?!" She tossed him to the ground. "Well then...allow me to **crush **some sense into you all." With that ominous statement, Bellona placed her hands on the sides of Caesar's head and without hesitation, effortlessly crushed his skull.

There was a loud gasp that echoed through the stadium as Caesar's lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Where's your glorious leader now?! Oh that's right, he's now drowning in the River Styx down in the **Underworld**! Now, I'm gonna give you mortals a choice here, restore my temples and lead your armies for **my **cause. Do this," She turned to Caesar's corpse. "or join your leader in the depths of Hell!" She turned to the gladiators, now visibly trembling at her presence. "Well?"

The gladiators glanced at one another, seemingly whispering to one another, but sure enough they each dropped their weapons one by one and fell to their knees, bowing before the goddess of war. She looked around the stadium, everyone in the stands appeared to be kneeling, submitting their devotion to the threatening goddess.

"That's better..."

**Egypt**

Ra gazed, down at his old kingdom, lately it had been much less productive since mankind's insurrection, but thankfully the sun god had a plan that would soon restore the faith in his followers...

"_Are you in position_?" Ra's voice echoed into Ah Puch's ear.

"_My minions...are ready to strike...once you give the word_..."

"_Not yet, it won't be much longer as dawn draws near."_

Ra continued to wait patiently as the bright light of the sun began to pierce the sky and sure enough, it rose into the skies, with the beetle god, Khepri pushing it along the way.

"_Now!_"

As the people of Egypt continued with their business, they couldn't help but feel a very sinister force approaching. Sure enough, a large shadow began to loom over the kingdom as the skies filled with demonic creatures. Without warning, they swarmed the kingdom, slaughter the mortals with no mercy what so ever. The people panicked, desperately trying to seek shelter, but the demons proved relentless. Not allowing any mortal to escape their wrath. As the slaughter occurred below, Khepri couldn't help but notice what he thought were screams. He glanced bellow him, and sure enough to his horror, he could see the disaster unfolding before him. Without second thought, he placed the sun up in the sky, and dived down to the earth, immediately shielding a family from the demonic creatures.

"Begone foul creatures!"

Khepri then conjured a massive sphere (similar to the sun), tossing it at the demons and instantly disintegrating them. The creatures then temporarily turned their attention to the scarab god, clawing at his metal like hide. The mortals underneath him cowered beneath him as he kneeled to shield them.

**"**bathe in the glow!"

Suddenly a pillar of sunlight surrounded the kingdom, instantly incinerating the demonic creatures. Khepri looked up as he saw the sun god himself, descending from the sky.

"M-my lord?"

"It is worst than I thought, our enemy as brought this war to them."

"What were those...things?!" Khepri asked.

"Those were creatures of the Underworld, come to claim the souls of our followers."

"Why on Earth would they do that."

"Because we are at war brother." Ra said sternly. "The natural balance has shifted and with it, so has man's devotion. This shift has deeply effected our fellow deities brother, they've gone mad brother! They've joined forces and intend to enact their own perverse form of punishment. Unless we stop them..."

Khepri's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Zeus and I have gathered an army. An army dedicated to stoping these mad gods in their quest of destruction. But as of lately we've found our resources have been progressively waining...we need all the help we can get." He looked Khepri right in the eye. "Brother, join us. Join our cause, and together we can once again restore the balance of both the mortal and godly realms."

"My life has always been to serve your my lord. I will join you in your quest."

"Excellent." There was a brief flash as Ra's chariot appeared. "Come, we must regroup at Olympus."

**The Mayan Lands**

Deep in the jungles of the Mayan lands, on a temple fitted with winged serpents, a rare sight was to occur, in the form of a blood sacrifice to the serpent of the nine winds. Yet, as the ceremony was to proceed a brave soul was about to shake things up...

As the ceremonial knife was raised, ready to cut out the heart of the hapless sacrifice, a voice rang out in the crowd.

"Wait, stop this madness!"

"Who dares interrupt ceremony?!" the chief called out.

"This ceremony is folly! How many times have we sacrificed our own to this toothless worm only to be met with turmoil and destruction?!"

The entire tribe turned to the brave soul.

"You dare question the power of Kukulkan?!"

"If the serpent of the nine winds is so great, then why doesn't he strike me down?! Why doesn't he demonstrate this so-called power huh?!"

No later had he said that, a great wind began to blow through the jungle and the bone chilling cackle of Kukulkan echoed in the wind.

"Asss you wish..."

Before the eyes of everyone in the tribe, Kukulkan arose towering over the pyramid and looming over the entire tribe. The wind then swept up the infidel, and carried up to the serpent god.

"A toothlesss worm am I?" He hissed. "Perhapsss you'd like to sssee how 'toothlesss' I really am..." And with that, Kukulkan's massive jaw opened wide, revealing his gaping maw full of razor sharp teeth and saber-like fangs, and without second thought, he swallowed the blasphemous mortal whole. "now..." Kukulkan looked around at the tribe. "Doesss anyone elssse intend to question my power?" No one in the audience dared speak up, in fact they all almost immediately fell to their knees after what they had just witnessed. "Good, good, at leassst some you know your place." Before the sacrifice could continue, there was a loud thud in the distance, sending the tribes fleeing in a mix of fear and confusion. "Now jussst what could that be?" Kukulkan said intrigued.

Immediately, the serpent slithered off to where the sound had originated, there in the distant valley he found a massive green scaled giant, laying in the valley as if he were dead.

"Well well..." Kukulkan hissed intrigued. "isn't thisss a delightful turn of eventsss..."

**Back on Mount Olympus**

Zeus sat in his throne as one by one the individual members of the Old Order returned giving updates on the current standings with their followers. Soon Bellona and Ares both entered the room.

"Well?" Zeus said impatiently

"The Spartans are now at our beck and call" Ares said proudly.

"As are the Romans." Bellona added.

"Good that should boost our armies."

"That's hardly the half of it."

There was a brief flash as Ra entered the room.

"Ah Puch's plan worked, I've managed to regain the devotion of a good portion of my kingdom's population as well gain Khepri as an ally."

"Excellent, with another deity at our disposal the Elysians don't stand a chance."

"About that..." Ra said stepping closer to Zeus. "I may have...well, left out a few details of our mission when I convinced Khepri to join, for the time being, I suggest we refrain from sending him on any assignments dealing with mortals for the time being for I fear if he truly knew of our cause, his devotion could wade."

"And **why** is that?"

"My brother has always been...protective of those pathetic mortals, I don't think he'd react too positively."

"...Very well, inform Khepri he is to protect our armies and followers at all costs."

"Of course."

Zeus then turned just in time to see Agni and Kali walking in through the door.

"Bad news?" Zeus guessed from their solum expressions.

"Unfortunately so." Kali spoke. "The hindus continue to resist our power, when we tried demonstrating, Elysian forces forced us back."

"Such a shame."

"Though there is one that we believe could make a valuable ally." Agni interrupted.

"Oh?" Zeus said intrigued. "And just who might that be?"

"The demon king, Ravana."

"He once gained invulnerability from his devotion to Shiva, we believe if we were to convince him to aid us, his vast army could prove useful to us."

"Very well," Zeus turned to Athena. "Athena, travel to India, and negotiate with this so-called demon king"

"As you wish Father." Athena bowed.

Zeus then looked around. "Where's Kukulkan?"

"The serpent...has yet...to return from the Mayan Lands." Ah Puch groaned.

"Hmph, that serpent never did have a sense of punctuality."

"Well, on the bright side, Wukong should be returning soon from China." Ra said, trying to be optimistic.

"Sooner than you think unfortunately..." Everyone turned as Sun Wukong entered the room, slightly bruised and somewhat exhausted. "The Chinese emporium still openly defies us, when I tried to teach them a lesson, I found they had Guan Yu and Ne Zha as their guard dogs..."

"Heh, you should just feel lucky you made it out alive." Bellona taunted as Ra bathed Wukong in sunlight, healing his wounds.

"I could have handled those two with my eyes closed!" Wukong growled. "They just...caught me by surpise, that's all."

"Even so, I smell opportunity..." Zeus said smugly.

"Opportunity?" Bellona said somewhat confused.

"If the Chinese will not submit to our cause, they are of no use to us. But if our enemies are so protective of their followers, then this is the perfect way to strike them where it hurts."

"Are you saying we attack China?" Ra said intrigued.

"Precisisely, best case scenario, we'll kill Nu Wa's forces once they attempt to defend their followers, otherwise we'll at least weaken them greatly by disposing of their followers."

"Oh, an invasion and a battle? Count me in!" Bellona said eagerly.

"I'm in too." Ares chimed in.

"I'd be...more than happy...to cause some bloodshed..." Ah Puch stood up from the corner.

"Very well, Bellona, Ares, the two of you shall lead the charge."

"I'll have Anhur command the backlines" Ra offered.

"Excellent. And Ah Puch, once the Elysians arrive to defend their turf, that will be the perfect moment to strike."

"My minions...shall feed...on their mangled corpses..."

Ares looked around the room seemingly looking for a certain some one.

"Say where's Hercules?" He blurted out. "After what happened in the arena, I'd figure he'd want another crack at those Elysian fools."

"Yeah, where is our champion?" Bellona added.

"Hercules will sit this battle out." Zeus said sternly.

"What's wrong, he not taking the loss too well?" Bellona said somewhat jokingly.

"I don't know what, but something has been troubling Hercules lately...I don't know if it's the battle in the arena, his family, or just this war in general, but the bottom line is, he needs his space."

"Hmph, alright then." Bellona crossed her arms

"If your gonna attack China, then let me get in on this." Wukong blurted out.

"Why would you want to assist in attacking your homelands?"

"Because **I** know China's weak points."

**The Underworld**

"Is that the last of them?" Anubis asked, banishing another soul into the River Styx.

"Yes, I believe so." Zhong Kui checked his bag one last time, making certain it was empty.

"These demons...there not like anything I've ever seen. Certainly not in Egypt." Anubis said gazing at the spirits.

"Yes, these are...different to say the least, and yet they also seem so...familiar."

"Do you think these are perhaps...Ah Puch's minions?"

"Ah Puch? In Egypt?" Zhong Kui laughed. "For what reason would he be so far from home?"

"It's really not very unrealistic Zhong, you do recall what Lord Hades spoke of earlier? About Ah Puch taking advantage of the war?"

Zhong Kui paused. "Yes...He did say something about that."

"Well Zhong, I've been thinking, we haven't seen hide nor tail of Ah Puch as of late, I know he's bared from leaving the 9th Hell, but we haven't even see the souls he's claimed around here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if Ah Puch could snatch Mercury's soul, why couldn't he snatch those of other gods as well? Whose to say he's not up on the surface now, possibly helping Ao Kuang and his rogues to cause chaos?"

"Well...I suppose that is a possibility, that would explain why these things were in Egypt.

"Hmph, you two truly are fools aren't you?"

Anubis and Zhong Kui looked up to see Thanatos sitting on the hilt of his scythe as if it were a stool.

"Of course Ah Puch is up there."

"What are you going on about reaper?" Anubis growled.

"Do you honestly think Ah Puch would respect Hades' wishes? Please, he's been itching to rule the Underworld for **ages**. If I know him, he's up there slaughtering mortals by the dozen."

"How can you be so sure that the wave of souls is Ah Puch's doing?" Zhong Kui snapped.

"Oh? Are you telling me you assumed that all the new souls were the Old Order's doing?"

Both Anubis and Zhong Kui paused.

"Take it from the one who reaped all those souls, Ah Puch is up there having a field day, and if Hades wants to maintain his domain, he better do something soon, otherwise the Underworld may find itself under new management."

With that, Thanatos flew off likely off to reap more souls. At that point Anubis and Zhong Kui turned to one another, both visibly unnerved by what Thanatos had said.

"We...We should consult Hades." Anubis said breaking the silence.

**China**

"I assure you, Lord Guan Yu, the Chinese emporium can defend itself against them." The emperor of China insisted.

"With all do respect emperor, while they may be slipping in their domains, those in the Old Order are still gods, and as such they are much more powerful than even your finest warriors. Sun Wukong alone nearly killed you, we cannot allow ruin to be brought to the empire." Guan Yu said sternly.

"I'm telling you, we don't need-"

"Sorry your highness, we have our orders." Ne Zha interrupted. "Until we're certain that the Old Order won't return, Nu Wa says we aren't to leave your side."

The emperor groaned. "I still think this is unnecessary"

"My lord!" Suddenly the emperor's advisor burst into the throne room. "Sire, we've spotted a massive army, just over the horizon, intending to attack no doubt!"

"Gather the troops!" The emperor stood up from his throne "China must be defended at all cost!"

"Yes my lord."

"This could be troublesome." Guan Yu whispered to Ne Zha. "We should lead the charges to defend the city."

"Those guys ain't gonna lay a finger on the emperor while I'm around."

The Chinese army gathered in front of the main gates of the city with, Guan Yu on his horse in the very front. they prepared for the worst as an army of Spartans, with Ares at the head of the charge, was fast approaching. Behind them marched several squadrons of Egyptian archers and warriors, lead by Anhur. They continued to approach the city, getting closer and closer until they suddenly stopped. At that point Anhur raised his spear.

"Archers!" He roared. "Aim!"

The Archers all pointed their bows upwards, readying to fire.

"Fire!"

Immediately the archers fired, unleashing a rain of arrows on the Chinese army, striking down some while most of the others managed to block the arrows with their shields, Guan Yu spun his green dragon crescent blade, deflecting each arrow. At this point Ares raised his sword.

"Charge!"

Without hesitation the Spartans charged forward, at that point, Guan Yu charged forward on his horse, the Chinese army following close behind. As he charged into the Spartan army, Guan Yu swung his blade from side to side, striking down Spartans left and right. Ne Zha impaled multiple Spartans as the Chinese army combated them. With this Anhur swung his spear.

"Attack!"

The Egyptian warriors then leaped into the battle, beheading several Chinese soldiers and slitting others' throats.

"Show no mercy!" Ares bellowed. "Kill them all!"

Meanwhile...

While the battle raged on the mortal plane, the gods in the heavens appeared unaware of the chaos, or so it seemed...

Rama and Hou Yi both sharpened the tips of their arrows, with the war raging on, their arrows needed to be as efficient as possible.

"You know Rama, if anything positive has come out of this war, I suppose it'd be the fact that it's reunited me with my beloved, Chang'e."

"Ah yes, I do believe you mentioned her being trapped on the moon for quite some time."

"Yeah..." Hou Yi cringed remembering the time they spent apart. "That was rough." He looked down at his arrow. "I suppose I have myself to blame for that one."

"The past is the past my friend." Rama said sharpening another arrow. "It is not healthy to dwell on previous mistakes."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Hou Yi chuckled. As he reached for another arrow he couldn't help but notice as Awilix walked by, her tanned skin and markings appearing strangely alluring.

"Ahem!"

Rama's voice snapped Hou Yi out of his temporary daze as he shook his head, Rama gave him a very...disapproving look.

"I do recall you musing on the fact that you've reunited with your wife, it would be wise to not have wandering eyes..."

"Er...right, uh, that was undignified."

"_Hello, is anyone up there?!_" Ne Zha's voice rang in Hou Yi's head.

"_Ne Zha, what's going on_?!"

"_The Old Order, they're attacking China! We're trying to hold them off, but they just keep coming! I think we might need-AGH_!"

Suddenly Ne Zha's message was cut off.

"Ne Zha? Ne Zha!" Hou Yi grabbed his bow and quiver. "Come on, we must defend China."

"We should inform Nu Wa."

"No time, we need to go now!"

Before Hou Yi could take off, Rama grabbed his arm.

"Blindly charging into battle is a good way to get us killed, if we inform Nu Wa of this attack, we can properly counterstrike."

Hou Yi growled, as much as he wanted to join the fight, he knew Rama was right, they needed to provide Ne Zha and Guan Yu with proper back up.

"Fine..."

Back on the battlefield...

Ne Zha clutched his side, he could feel the warmth of blood as it poured from the wound. With his one free hand, he attempted to reach for his weapon only to have his hand nearly crushed under the boot of Ares.

"First rule of warfare kid: never **ever **turn your back on your enemy!"

Ne Zha glared at Ares with a look that could only be described as one of pure hatred.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Come with it!"

"Heh," Ares raised his sword. "as you wish..."

He was about to bring down his sword right onto Ne Zha's neck, when he heard the galloping of a horse. Ares turned to see Guan Yu heading straight for him and as the saint of war leaped from his horse, swinging his blade, Ares intercepted his blow with his shield. Guan Yu then spun his blade, trying his best to overwhelm the Greek god of war, but Ares remained unfettered behind his shield. Suddenly his shield unleashed a spew of flames that Guan Yu struggled to side step. Ares then swung his sword wildly, Guan Yu easily dodged his swings while countering with his blade. Finally his blade struck true, striking Ares on his unarmored shoulder. Ares grunted, clutching his wound, while he would never admit it, he knew when he was outmatched and as such Ares saw no shame in retreating, at least for now. As Ares turned to flee, Guan Yu turned to Ne Zha.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...I think I'll-ack!" Ne Zha attempted to stand, but found himself unable to.

"Careful, your wound is very deep."

"I...I can still fight."

"Not like this." Suddenly Guan Yu's hand began to glow a jade green. "Hold still." He placed his hand on Ne Zha's wound, the young prince cringed slightly at first, but relaxed as the wound began to close up.

"Ugh...Okay, I think that helped." Ne Zha stood up, picking up his spear.

"This is a loosing battle, their numbers are too great, we should fall back and regroup so we can-"

There was a loud crash, almost like an explosion, cutting off Guan Yu as he turned to the city.

"Wha-that doesn't sound good." Guan Yu leaped back on his horse, grabbing Ne Zha and tossing him on as well. "We should make sure the city is safe!"

And with that, they rushed into the city. Just as they feared, there was a massive whole in the city walls, with scores of Roman soldiers pouring in. Without missing a beat, Guan Yu charged towards the approaching army, when a certain massive object struck both him and Ne Zha, nocking them from his horse.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Guan Yu, rubbed the side of his head, glancing at his hand now stained with blood. "Now just where do you think you two are heading?"

They looked up to see Sun Wukong looming over them, his cudgel retracting to it's normal size.

"You and I still have a score to settle." Wukong growled.

Ne Zha stood defiantly while, Guan Yu still struggled to regain his balance.

"Come on demon, I ain't scared of you!"

"That so?" Wukong twirled his cudgel. "We'll see about that."

Without warning, Wukong slammed down his cudgel, Ne Zha scrambled to get out of the way as he tossed his universe ring. Wukong knocked it back with little effort before morphing into a tiger and lunging at the young prince. As the two battled, Guan Yu finally got back on his feet, his body radiated with the same jade green glow as before and the wound on his head healed instantaneously. He was about to aid the lotus prince when something heavy slammed into his back, nocking him forward. He turned to see Bellona, sword and shield ready and with a particularly blood thirsty look in her eyes.

"Well, well, if it isn't the mighty general himself..." She grinned morphing her weapons into a massive war hammer. "This should be a fight to remember..."

Guan Yu, spun his blade, before striking a battle ready pose. "Come with it then..."

Immediately, Bellona swung her hammer, Guan Yu intercepted with his blade. She sung again, and again, but the saint of war easily dodged each of her wild swings. Finally she leapt into the air swinging her hammer down towards Guan Yu. He sidestepped, placing one foot on the hammer and punching Bellona square in the face. She fell to the ground but quickly rolled back onto her feet.

"Not bad..." She spat out a tooth along with a little bit of blood. "I actually **felt **that."

Guan Yu, paid no mind to her comment, and lunged at her. Grabbing her hammer, she morphed it back into a sword and shield, using it to protect her as Guan Yu spun his blade in front of him. When it was clear that he would not break through her defense, he be gain lunging at her with his blade, trying to strike a potential weak spot, Bellona effortlessly side stepped each, lunge before intercepting with her sword and striking Guan Yu in the side of the head with her shield.

meanwhile...

Ne Zha struggled to hold back the tiger-formed Sun Wukong, having been pinned down, he desperately tried to keep him at bay by sticking his spear into Wukong's fanged maw. Finally he summoned his strength and managed to kick the massive tiger off of him. Wukong gracefully landed on his feet. No sooner had he landed, he morphed into an ox and charged at the lotus prince. Ne Zha jumped out of the way before wrapping his sash around Wukong's horns. He tugged as hard as he could, and managed to knock the ox off of it's feet as well as help him leap towards him. He landed on Wukong's back, wrestling the ox to the ground, suddenly Wukong morphed into an eagle, escaping Ne Zha's grasp. He flew up into the air before morphing back into his default form ready to slam his cudgel right on the lotus prince, Ne Zha barely jumped out of the way, regaining his footing. He then lunged at Sun Wukong, his spear blazing. He attempted to stab the monkey king right in the heart but was swiftly intercepted by Wukong and his cudgel. The monkey king then swung his cudgel downward, Ne Zha attempted to intercept it when his spear was snapped clean in half. Sun Wukong then kicked him in the gut, sending him flying a good ten feet away.

"You still cannot defeat me young prince." Wukong boast. "Not even now as China burns before you."

"You won't win." Ne Zha growled defiantly. "You and the Old Order, you'll never win!"

"Heh, I wouldn't be so sure..." Wukong then raised his cudgel, ready to end the lotus prince once and for all when a familiar voice called from the heavens.

"Evil shall be cleansed!"

Suddenly fiery shards rained down from the sky, striking Bellona, Wukong, Ares, and Anhur.

"So they finally decided to show eh?" Bellona boasted as Hou Yi, Rama, Chang'e, He Bo, Scylla, and Nu Wa descended from the heavens. "Good."

Taking notice to the commotion, Ares turned to his army.

"Spartans, storm the city!" He bellowed.

The Spartans then charged forward, easily barreling through the weakened Chinese army, Anhur motioned forward and the Egyptians soon followed suit.

Scylla cast her spell, "Crush" incinerating several roman soldiers while she chucked a fire ball into the crowd of the Spartan army, giggling as she did so. Hou Yi and Rama stood back to back, firing arrow after arrow, mowing down the enemy army with each arrow. He Bo, knocked up the egyptian army while Chang'e sliced several soldiers in half with he crescent moon dance.

"Rise!"

Suddenly the fallen soldiers stood up, rejoining the fight despite their wounds. At that moment, Ah Puch revealed himself from the shadows, commanding these zombified warriors.

"To battle my children!" Nu Wa summoned several clay minions, that lunged forward combating the zombies. She then fired a metal shard, detonating her minions and incinerating several of the zombie warriors.

"Now **this** is a battle!" Bellona bellowed as she struck down several clay minions.

**Meanwhile up in Asgard**

Odin sat on his throne, somewhat anxious. While they had been victorious in the arena, he wasn't sure how long it would be before the Old Order would strike back. But his thoughts were soon interrupted as Loki walked in, dressed in his old non-serpentine outfit (though it appeared rather loose on him).

"What do you want trickster?" Odin groaned slightly annoyed.

"I do believe we made a deal brother." Loki said holding up his wrists. "I fulfilled my end of the bargain, now it's time for you to fulfill your promise."

Odin sighed. "Very well, I suppose a deal was made." He grabbed the shackles on Loki's wrists. "And I am a god of my word." with that he removed the shackles, almost immediately it seemed as though Loki's youth returned to him. His wrinkles vanished, his yellow, serpentine eyes turned green and he even seemingly grey a few inches taller, making his old outfit fit like a glove.

"Ahh, now that's much better." Loki said musing at his new look.

"Don't get too comfortable trickster, as soon as this war is won, the shackles go back on."

"Yes, yes, I know, excuse me for enjoying it while I can."

At that moment, Thor burst into the hall.

"All-Father! The Old Order, they've launched an attack on China! Nu Wa and her forces are trying to hold them off but I fear, they may not be able to beat them."

"I knew it was only a matter of time before they struck again...go to China and aid our allies immediately!"

"Of course All-Father!"

As Thor rushed off to ready the others for battle, Odin didn't appear to notice Loki sneaking off.

"Well, isn't that convenient?" Loki thought to himself.

**Back in China**

As the battle continued in China, it appeared to be growing more and more hopeless for the Elysian Uprising, everytime they struck down the enemy soldiers, Ah Puch seemed to raise four more including their own soldiers, eventually it appeared that were outnumbered. He Bo morphed into a massive tidal wave in a vain attempt to force back the enemy but it hardly helped. Scylla revealed her four tentacles, bringing them down into the crowd of enemy soldiers, and while she did scatter them, they continued to mount their attack. Eventually Nu Wa and her forces found themselves surrounded as they were backed up to the emperor's palace.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Hou Yi groaned, shooting another arrow.

"We fight until we fall." Guan Yu said sternly as he twirled his blade.

"Well, I guess I've heard worse..."

No sooner had he said that, there was strong, frigid gale in the air. Nu Wa's forces looked up as Thor, Freya, Tyr, and Ullr along with several of Asgard's finest warriors descended from the sky.

"For Valhalla!" Thor bellowed as he slammed Mjolnir on the ground, sending a shockwave through it.

Freya's sword glowed with a rainbow aura as she fired several magic bolts at the enemy soldiers. Tyr and Ullr both landed in front of Nu Wa's forces, as they assisted them with the swarm of undead soldiers.

"Well, looks like the Norse decided to join the party." Ares grinned.

"This just gets better and better..." Bellona morphed her weapon into a scourge, her eyes fixated on Freya. "Keep the others busy, the Valkyrie's mine."

Ares charged at the Elysian gods while Bellona ran towards Freya. Once he was in range, Ares launched several chains, ensnaring his enemies.

"I have you now!" He bellowed before yanking them all to him. At this point Ah Puch saw an opportunity.

"Rise my minions! Serve your master once more!"

Suddenly a surge of dark purple, demon-like wraiths burst from the ground. The Elysians couldn't help but feel somewhat overwhelmed as the wraiths clawed and bit them violently.

"That's it, no more 'Mr. Nice guy'!" Suddenly Thor took to the sky, then came crashing down in between Ah Puch and Anhur, knocking them both back and scattering their army. He grinned as the duo seemed somewhat dazed. "Me thinks, it's HAMMER TIME!" He then spun Mjolnir around him, striking both Anhur and Ah Puch multiple times, but he managed to strike the god of decay right in the side of the head, not only sending him flying, but also knocking the mayan god unconscious. At this point, his wraiths ceased their attack and the zombified warriors fell over, dead once again.

"Ah Puch is down!" Anhur yelled cradling his body. "Our supplier is down! We must retreat!"

"Why?!" Bellona growled still locked in combat with Freya. "We don't need an army to beat these chumps-AGH!" Freya then managed to strike Bellona in the side.

"You sure about that?" Freya boasted.

Sun Wukong backed up, without Ah Puch's zombies their army did seem much smaller all of the sudden. "Hate to say it, but Lion-o here might be on to something!"

Ares tried to hold off his enemies with the flames of his shield, even he knew they had overstayed their welcome. He turned to the Spartans he had left.

"Spartans, fall back!"

The Spartans backed up a bit, before turning to flee. Anhur motioned to retreat and the Egyptians retreated as well. Bellona growled but noticed that her allies were fleeing. She knew she wouldn't last too long on her own.

"You got off lucky blondie..." She snarled, before turning to flee.

Freya was attempted to run after her, but was stopped by Tyr.

"Let them go Freya, their not worth it..." He turned, taking note of the damage the battle caused to the city. "Besides, we have our own matters to attend to."

**Elsewhere**

Beyond the void, in a realm of complete darkness, a lone candle flickered provided a small pocket of light in the darkness. Here we find Nox, goddess of the night, and one of the oldest of the primordials. For ages she's remained content in her realm, observing both the realms of the gods and the mortals from afar, but lately she has been...less than pleased with what she saw. Ever since that blasted arena showed up, all there was to observe had been mindless battles and now with this pointless war, senseless bloodshed as well.

"Tch!" she dispersed the vision before her as she glanced at the void, though she hardly knew why she bothered. The primordials hardly did anything other than watch so to observe them seemed almost pointless and yet, this time something seemed off. The Primordials seemed to be discussing something very inventively, which with a somewhat somber look on their face. The goddess of the night was nonetheless intrigued. She contemplated paying them a visit, but at the same time, she felt it of no importance to her.

She turned back to her image of the mortal realm, taking note of a certain Chinese city, now in disarray. The walls were crumbled, the buildings were burning, and the ground was littered with several dead mortals.

"Such a shame..." She said to herself, somewhat disappointed. "Those Chinese cities were always impressive."

Peaking back at the Primordials, she noticed their little meeting had appeared to have ended. Her curiosity had not deterred however, perhaps it was about time she paid them a visit...

**Back in China**

Zhong Kui and Anubis gazed upon the wrecked city. One would think they'd be used to so much death, and yet there was something unsettling about this situation.

"Ah, the sweet scent of death," Thanatos said perching himself on a wrecked building. "smells like...home."

Zhong Kui ignored the hand of death for now, as he seemed to be more fixated on the lone ghoul feasting on a corpse in the corner.

"Well...there's no doubt this is Ah Puch's."

"And these are the Old Order's soldiers..." Anubis said brushing aside a Spartan corpse.

"Then Ah Puch is helping them?" Zhong Kui pondered for a moment. "But why?"

"Hard to say," Anubis scratched his chin. "perhaps to gain more followers? These corpses have much more intense wounds than any mortal should have been able to fight through..."

"He wants to take over..." Thanatos blurted out.

"What?"

"Think about it, that skinny shrimp knows he's got no chance on his own, but with an army of gods by his sides well..."

Zhong Kui and Anubis glanced at one another, the idea of Ah Puch actually overthrowing Hades was, well, terrifying to say the least...

"We should return to the Underworld." Zhong Kui said starting to scribble a strange enchantment with his brush. "The triad needs to know about this..."

* * *

Authors Note: Whew, finally got the new chapter up, and BOY are things heating up out there. Hopefully I won't take as long to make the new chapter. Also if anything seems confusion, or if you have questions about certain gods and where they stand in this war, feel free to PM me.

Any whose looks like this war has finally reached the mortal realm, we'll see what happens next :3


	11. Chapter 11

**An Act of War**

**The Underworld**

Osiris and Hel arrived at the meeting chamber. They were somewhat surprised to here that Hades had called a meeting, he never called meetings, not even during man's initial insurrection, it was almost as if he had no sense of urgency. They entered the room to find the Greek god of the Underworld pacing back and forth, clearly stressing about something. He then looked up to see the duo.

"Ah, Osiris, Hel, take a seat."

Both Osiris and Hel took a seat at the round table.

"My friends, I regret to inform you both of some rather...unsettling news."

"Oh no, has Cerberus eaten all the cookies again?" Hel asked.

"Cookies? Cookies?! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Hel's dark half blurted out.

"Eh...no, unfortunately it's not quite as trivial." Hades made a motion "come here" and Anubis emerged from the shadows. "I've had Anubis and Zhong Kui observe the activity on the surface as of late, and after the Old Order's latest assault on China, we've made a disturbing recovery."

"It is as we feared..." Anubis said somberly. "Ah Puch aids the Old Order."

"What?!" Osiris stood. "But I thought he was bared from leaving the 9th Hell!"

"This isn't the first time he's defied Lord Hades' orders, Father, this shouldn't come as too much of a shock."

"Even so, I'd like to believe that the likes of Zeus and Ra would know better than to trust him."

"Zeus is desperate." Hades said sternly. "With everything that's happening, Zeus can feel his power draining as man's devotion shifts towards the Elysians. Ah Puch likely played onto that, and because of it, he and Zeus must have made some agreement."

Osiris shook his head. "This just spells trouble..."

"We cannot allow this to continue on..."

Hel and Osiris both turned to Hades. "What do you suggest?"

"I suggest, we drag Ah Puch back down here so he may face judgement."

"The Old Order is not going to simply let us take their ally from them like that."

Hades pause. "I know..." He groaned as he could hardly believe what he was about to say. "For the good of the Underworld, it appears we must go to war..."

"Oooo, should I tell Thor and the others that we'll be joining their side?" Hel said dripping with enthusiasm.

"No, our priority is Ah Puch, **not** the fate of Mankind. It is not our place to decide what happens on the surface, and as such we will not be taking sides. Once we have retrieved Ah Puch, we will have no further business on the surface."

"Awwww." Hel sank back in her seat.

"Even so, our presence would warrant suspicion from both sides." Osiris pointed out. "We should make our motives clear, at least to the Uprising, so that they do not perceive us as their enemies."

"Hm...I suppose you have a point."

"Ahem!" Everyone turned to see Thanatos in the doorway.

"Oh, what is it now?! We're in the middle of an important discussion."

Thanatos rolled his eyes. "Yeah well we got a little situation that I thought you might want know about down near the River Styx."

Hades stood from his seat. "What kind of situation?"

"The fatman's latest catch got out his bag and now it's down there raising a fuss."

Hades sighed. "Ugh, fine, I'll go see what I can do."

"Perhaps we should all go." Osiris suggested. "Perhaps this demon may have connections to Ah Puch."

"Very well."

Later...

Hades, Osiris, Hel, Anubis, and Thanatos arrived at the River Styx, there they found Zhong Kui, standing not far from the shoreline watching a certain blue skinned demon with a massive maw on its' stomach and blade like appendages on both of its' wrists, swinging madly at the spirits it had freed from his demon bag.

"Just what is this thing?" Hades asked floating up to Zhong Kui.

"A demon unlike I've ever seen." Zhong said rubbing his head. "I captured it in the Hindu lands, found it dead near a village."

Hel watched the demon swing at yet another spirit.

"Aww, the poor thing must be scared to death."

"It **is** dead you idiot!" Her dark side growled.

"I've seen quite enough demons for one day," Hades said sternly. "I'm going to put a stop to this."

"Wait a second." Zhong grabbed Hades' shoulder. "Take it from me, that one is dangerous. It is my understanding that thing nearly consumed an entire village before it was slain."

"Your concern is unnecessary Zhong, on the surface he may have been mighty, but down here he is but a nat."

With that Hades floated down towards the demon.

"You there!" The demon turned towards Hades. "Just what are you demon?"

"I am Bakasura!" The demon roared. "The great devourer."

"Hmph, melodramatic little pest..." Hades thought.

Bakasura snarled baring his blades. "So hungry...I must feed!"

He then leaped towards Hades. The god of the Underworld rolled his eyes before swinging his staff, effortlessly knocking the ravenous demon to the ground.

"Look demon, I don't care who you think you are but down here, **I'm** in control."

Bakasura growled, clutching his side in pain as he tried to get back on his feet. "Ugh, if it wasn't for that accursed mortal, Bhima, I'd still be up there feasting like a king..."

"I grow tired of this..." Hades turned. "throw him in the river Zhong."

Bakasura looked up as Zhong approached him, brush in hand.

"W-wait!"

Hades turned back to the demon.

"I-I can help you!"

"Oh?" Hades approached Bakasura, intrigued.

"I-I have heard word of war, a war of the gods that rages in the heavens."

"Go on..."

"I'm no stranger to combat you know, I-I can fight for you."

"Enough of this..." Zhong said beginning to scribble an enchantment.

"Wait Zhong."

The demon queller turned to Hades.

"This demon presents an enticing offer, and yet...there must be some catch..."

Bakasura grinned sheepishly. "Well, I am a demon..."

"What do you hope to get out of this demon?"

"Oh come on, it's win/win for both of us. You get a soldier to fight for you, and I get to feed." Bakasura drooled at the idea of feasting on deities.

"Do you take me for a fool demon? I know better than that." Hades' hand and Bakasura's head radiated with a purple mist. "Tell me, what do you really hope to accomplish from this?"

Bakasura struggled as he felt a sort of powerful force overwhelm his own will, compelling him to obey that of Hades.

"I...hope to gain...f-freedom."

"That's what I thought..." Hades growled freeing the demon from his grip. "No one leaves the Underworld, especially not a demon such as yourself..."

Bakasura growled rubbing his head.

"However, I may have use for you still..." Bakasura looked up at Hades, somewhat hopeful. "At the moment it appears that in the very near future, the 9th Hell will be in need of a new ruler, if you can prove your loyalty, demon, the throne could be yours."

"Is this really a good idea?" Osiris whispered to Hel.

"I think it's a lovely idea, just think of all the baking we'll be able to do in the Ninth Hell."

"Why do I even bother?..." Osiris groaned.

Bakasura thought for a moment, in truth all he wanted was freedom, but as it seemed, it was either that or the River Styx and at least with the former, he'd at least be able to feast plenty during the war.

"Well?" Hades growled impatiently.

"My afterlife is but to serve you," Bakasura began to kneel. "Lord Hades..."

At that point Osiris placed a hand on Hades' shoulder.

"With all due respect, can we really put our trust in a demon?"

"Hardly, but in the case that Ah Puch decides that he doesn't come quietly, we must be prepared." He turned to Bakasura. "Besides, I figure demons should be ruled by one of their own."

"Speaking of preparation, just how do we intend to show the Uprising that we don't mean to challenge them?"

"Hmmm...if I recall correctly, Odin is one of there leaders"

"Him and Nu Wa."

"So perhaps if Hel were to approach them, they'll listen to her." He turned to Hel. "She is part of the Norse Pantheon after all."

Hel clapped her hands like a giddy little child. "Oh, it'd be **so** wonderful to see everyone after such a long time."

"You should bring back-up." Anubis suggested, inciting a look of confusion from Hel. "Should your presence alert the Old Order or the Elyssian Uprising prove to be...not entirely pleased to see you, you should have someone there to watch your back. The Underworld cannot afford to loose one of its' rulers..."

"Are you volunteering to go with her Anubis?" Osiris asked.

"As much as I'd _love_ to take a trip to the surface, the Norse lands are far too cold for my liking."

"Hmph, very well." Hades groaned.

"I'll go with her." Zhong Kui said stepping forward.

"I'm going to." Thanatos added.

"No!" Hades said sternly. "This is a peaceful mission and we both know peace is not your forte."

"Yeah? Hate to say it Boss, but the two of them ain't gonna cut it if say, Zeus, Kukulkan or Bellona catches them out in the open. And we both know, they'll fear me more than anyone else here." Thanatos then glanced at Bakasura. "Or you could try your luck with the demon."

Hades growled.

"The reaper does pose a point..." Anubis begrudgingly admitted.

"...Fine, but no killing." Hades said sternly. "You have permission to fight back should you encounter the Old Order, but you are not to attack unprovoked, is that clear?"

"Whatever you say boss..." Thanatos said smugly.

"Be sure that he stay's under control..." Hades whispered to Hel.

**Mount Olympus**

Ares stepped into Zeus' Throne room, kneeling before his father.

"Report." Zeus ordered.

"We almost had them father, honestly, we were just about to crush those Chinese fools when the Norse showed up."

"Did we loose anyone?"

"Ah Puch is being worked on right now, Anhur doesn't think his wound is fatal."

"So the Chinese capital still stands?"

"The city is in ruins, but the Emperor's palace is still stands, if you would permit, Father, I'd be more than happy to mount a second assault."

"No need."

Ares looked up at Zeus, visibly confused.

"Our goal was to cripple their following, not kill them all, Nu Wa's forces will be feeling the backlash of our attack no doubt." Zeus stood from his throne. "You've done well Ares."

Ares could hardly believe his ears, Zeus had actually complemented is work? This war must have been taking a greater toll on his father than he thought.

"Take a rest my son, you deserve it..."

With that Zeus left to the lobby, leaving a dumbfounded Ares still kneeling. He made his way to the guest chamber where Ra happened to be healing Bellona, Sun Wukong, and Ah Puch.

"How is he?" Zeus asked approaching Ra and Ah Puch.

"He'll live." Ra said patching up his head wound. "He'll have quite the headache when he wakes up, but he'll manage."

"Has Athena returned from the Hindu lands?"

"Not to my knowledge, I'd imagine she'd be returning soon however."

"Very well, I expect to be alerted the instant she returns."

"Of course."

Zeus then returned to the lobby. There Kali sat seemingly bored out of her wits. She then noticed zeus approaching her.

"Yes?" She said anticipating a request.

"This demon king you spoke of, are you sure he'd see things our way?"

"No telling really." Kali said standing up. "He's always been a prideful demon, though I'd think he'd be wise enough to know his place."

"I know more than a little about wisdom..." The duo turned to see Athena step through the doorway. "And I also know arrogance when I see it."

"As I said, prideful..." Kali said crossing her arms.

"I spoke to Ravana, he claimed that the war in the heavens did not concern him, when I told him about your orders, Father, he said he did not answer to Olympus."

"Such Insolence..."

"I tried to punish him for his foolish pride, and yet my spear broke once I attempted to strike him."

Athena held up her spear, now in two pieces.

"How is this possible?" Zeus said astonished.

"Oh right, the demon king has a boon..." Kali blurted out.

"What boon?"

"Oh just a boon that gives him invulnerability against gods and demons. Did I forget to mention that?" Kali grinned smugly. "My mistake."

Zeus growled, clearly irritated. "Well this won't do." He turned. "Ares!"

Ares entered the lobby without missing a beat.

"Bring this to Vulcan's forge for repair."

"Consider it done." Ares then marched off to the forge.

Athena then stepped up to Zeus.

"Um father..."

"What is it Athena?"

"Um...perhaps we're going about this the wrong way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, all this bloodshed, this destruction, it could prove more of a hindrance than helpful in the future." She noticed a twinge of anger in Zeus' eyes. "I'm not saying we should resort to the Uprising's tactics, but the simple fact is we continue to bring such ruin to the mortal realm, then by the time the war is over, there may not be any followers for either side."

"What's so bad about that?" Kali blurted out. "That way we'd get to start a new. And maybe that time around, the mortals will actually know their place."

"Are you mad?!" Athena bellowed. "Our powers are already weak as it is, you honestly believe we coul-"

Before Athena could finish her sentence, the very foundation of Olympus seemed to be shaking as the sound of very heavy footsteps echoed through halls. The trio turned to the doorway of Olympus to see a massive, scaly green giant entering the lobby. In front of him, flew in Kukulkan, looking especially pleased with himself. Zeus, could hardly contain himself, though this creature was clearly not from the lands of Olympia, he knew one of his kind when he saw one.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He bellowed as furious as ever. "How dare you bring a titan into my domain!"

"Now, now, let's not get hasty." Kukulkan said, desperately trying to calm the thunder god. "Cabrakan, here isss not of Olympia."

"Foreign or not, a titan is a titan." Athena said sternly. "And his kind are **not** welcome here."

"Hello, I'm standing right here you know." Cabrakan blurted out somewhat offended.

"Be silent titan! This is between me and the serpent!"

Cabrakan growled. "Why you..."

"Restraint Cabrakan." Cabrakan crossed his arms like a pouting child.

"When I allowed you to join the Order, you were instructed to know your place. And to allow this creature into my domain?! Insulting!"

"Now hold on, I do have reason for bringing Cabrakan here."

"What possible explanation could you have for this?!"

"Cabrakan wishes to serve us."

"Preposterous!" Zeus scoffed. "Why in the name of Gaea would a titan willingly serve me?"

"Because Cabrakan here hasss reason to seek the Elysian Uprising'sss destruction."

"Excuse me?"

"You sssee, we have a war to finish, he hasss an enemy he ssseeks to crush who fights for the Uprising, ssso it would appear our interestsss align."

"Appearances can be deceiving." Athena pointed out.

"Perhapsss, but I assure you, Cabrakan is far too, eh...sssimple for ssschemes, I've made it clear to him that you Zeus was in charge and ssso long that he followsss hisss ordersss, then revenge would eventually be hissss."

"Oh please, you're not seriously considering allowing this titan to-"

"Actually, we may actually have use for such an ally." Kali interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" Athena asked.

"Ravana's boon protects him from gods and demons, but a titan, well, there was no part of the boon that protected him from those. If we sent Cabrakan to his kingdom, perhaps we could 'persuade' him towards our cause."

Zeus pondered the idea.

"Father you aren't seriously considering..."

"No, Kali does pose a point. Perhaps a creature such as this could prove of use to me." Zeus turned to Kukulkan. "Very well serpent, I will allow the titan to fight for us. However, if he ever steps out of line it will be on your head."

"Rest assured, you won't regret thisss."

"Somehow I doubt that..." Athena grumbled under her breathe as she stormed off in a huff.

As she marched through the halls, she couldn't help but notice Hercules, looking rather somber in his chambers. In fact, it had seemed as though he hadn't left that room since the battle at the arena. Athena couldn't help but take pity on her brother as she entered the room.

"My brother..." Athena placed a hand on his head. "tell me, what troubles you so?"

"...I failed them, I've failed them once again..." Hercules said holding back his tears.

"Failed who?"

"My family...I fought in the arena, I battle Thor for them!" He punched the wall in his distress. "And I failed them..."

"Hercules..."

"How long...how long must I suffer like this...how long will it take for me to be freed of this penance?!"

"Brother...please"

"I joined this war...to fight for them...I was promised peace and yet..."

It pained Athena to see Hercules in such distress.

"My brother. I understand your pain. What Hera did, was just cruel." Athena looked back towards the lobby. "This war, it effects us all, I fear Father's judgement may be faltering." She turned back to Hercules. "I know it must be hard to turn on the mortals after living among them for so long. But please, take pride knowing you at least fight for a noble cause. For the honer of your kin, I know that war brings out the best and worse in us but we cannot let the past drag us down know."

Hercules took a deep breath.

"Your right." He stood up, with a determined look on his face. "The next time Thor and I meet, the outcome will not be in his favor. So long as I live, I will fight. For my wife, my children, I must not give up." He placed his hand on Athena's shoulder. "Thank you Sister." He began to take his leave towards the lobby. "You're not the goddess of wisdom for nothing..."

Meanwhile...

Out in the jungle of Olympia, a bright green portal opened, and from it emerged Hel, Zhong Kui and Thanatos. Hel looked around slightly confused.

"Wow, Asgard looks so much different than what I remember."

"This isn't Asgard you twit." Thanatos growled. "We're in Olympia, the fat man took a wrong turn."

"I didn't see you opening any portals reaper." Zhong Kui snapped.

"I'm here as a bodyguard, not a navigator."

As the duo bickered, Hel couldn't help but notice a strange placement in the bushes. It looked like a cluster of eyes placed on pedestal.

"Hey guys." Zhong Kui and Thanatos turned to Hel. "What's this thing?" She asked pointing at the placement.

Zhong Kui stepped over to Hel, looking down at the object she was pointing at. "Oh dear..."

"What's wrong?"

"We should get out of here."

Hel gave Zhong Kui a look of shear confusion. "I don't get it, what's the problem."

"The problem is, that's a ward the Old Order probably placed. If we don't get out of here soon, they'll soon learn of our presence."

"Well we can't have that." With that, Thanatos brought down his scythe smashing the ward.

"Oh that's not good..." Zhong Kui said somberly.

Back on Mount Olympus...

"How many did we lose?" Bastet asked with a hint of concern.

"Thankfully not many, the Spartans were at the head of the charge, so most casualties were on their end."

Bastet sighed. "Well that's a relief."

"Still, I feel we could have won that battle." Anhur said somewhat disappointed. "Perhaps if the Norse hadn't-" Suddenly the lion god felt a disturbance. "Someone's trespassing in Olympia."

"Excuse me?"

"I must go sis, we may be under attack."

meanwhile...

Sun Wukong stood up from the the bench, his wounds now fully healed.

"Ah that's much better." He said stretching.

While Ra continued to treat the other's wounds, he was interrupted, as Zeus entered the room accompanied by Anhur and Hercules.

"Bad news?" Ra asked.

"Anhur's ward has detected trespassers, he believes it may be the Uprising trying to retaliate."

"Heh, let them come, we'll crush them like flies." Sun Wukong boasted.

"I would rather not have blood be spilled on my mountain..." Zeus growled.

"Perhaps we could intercept them Father." Hercules suggested. "Anhur, Wukong and I could go out there and crush them before they reach Olympus."

"Smash some Elysians? Count me in!" Sun Wukong said eagerly.

"Very well, if they really are Elysians, show no mercy."

Hercules nodded. "Come on, it's time to go to work."

Elsewhere...

"Come on we should get out of here while we still can." There was a hint of urgency in Zhong's voice.

"What's the rush? Didn't Thanatos destroy the ward?" Hel asked.

"Yes, and by doing that he's alerted who ever placed it of our presence, we should leave now while we still-"

"Don't hold your breathe fatman, I already spotted three deities heading our way." Thanatos said as he floating over the trees.

"Blast it, our best bet then is to hide for now, perhaps we can avoid detection."

"Unlikely, Anhur's one of them, and believe me he'll sniff us out in an instant."

"Blast it..." Zhong Kui balled up his fist. "I suppose we have no other choice but to fight them."

"Oh do we really have to?"

"Let's tear them to shreds!" Hel's dark side bellowed.

"Now hold on, taking them head on would be suicide, we should each find a place to conceal ourselves then we could take them by surprise. Then perhaps they'll be forced to retreat."

"Retreat? Are you kidding me?!" Thanatos growled.

"We've already attracted Zeus' ire, the last thing we need is to give him even more reason to seek our destruction by killing his allies."

"Eh...very well." Thanatos said crossing his arms.

Zhong Kui nodded. "Stick to the shadows."

And with that the trio scattered, it wasn't long until Hercules, Anhur and Wukong arrived at their location.

"Well, this is where the ward was," Wukong looked around. "So where's the trespassers?"

"Perhaps they fled." Hercules suggested.

"Perhaps..." Anhur sniffed the air. "Wait a second..." He took another whiff.

"What is it?" Hercules asked, anticipating a sneak attack.

"I smell something. It smells like...death." With that, Hel began to step out of the shadows.

"Hel..." Hercules growled.

"Forgive me..." Hel said sadly before switching her stance. "Now you will know pain!" Without warning, fired a projectile of dark energy, the trio jumped out of the way as it detonated in the air.

"Attack!" Wukong bellowed as the trio rushed towards Hel.

"Go forth, demons!"

Suddenly a swarm of green demons emerged from the jungle, lashing at the trio and stopping them at in their tracks. At that point Hel saw an opening, and conjured a pulse of dark energy, sweeping the trio off of their feet.

"Blast it..." Anhur growled clutching his side. "This isn't going to end well..." He struggled to stand. "Retreat!"

"What?! Why?!" Wukong growled. "There's three of us and only two of them, we have the advantage!"

"Count again..."

Before Anhur had time to react, the shadow of death itself loomed over him. He turned to face the hand of death but in what seemed like an instant, Thanatos swung his scythe, beheading the lion headed god without second thought.

"Anhur!" Hercules yelled as the war god's lifeless body fell to the ground. But before he had time to greave, another magic projectile from Hel struck him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. "Erk, Now we're outnumbered."

Sun Wukong growled as Hel and Zhong Kui, edged towards them, ready to strike at the slightest movement.

"Hang on, I got an idea." He slung Hercules over his shoulder. "Just hang on to me, and I'll get us out of here."

"Now just where do you think you're going?" Thanatos said baring his scythe.

"Transform!" Wukong then morphed into an Ox, barreling through Thanatos and tossing him aside, at that point he morphed into an Eagle with Hercules still clutching his talons.

"Oh no you do-"

"No!" Zhong Kui said grabbing Hel's shoulder.

"What are you doing?! They're getting away!"

"Our goal was to make them retreat, not kill them, there's no need to chase after them." He turned to Thanatos, who seemed somewhat dazed form getting rammed. "Speaking of which..."

As Thanatos shook his head, trying to recover form his dizziness, Zhong swatted him in the back of the head with his brush.

"Ack! What the hell fatman!?"

"I specifically told you **not **to kill any of them!"

"Last I checked, they were the enemy, and we were at war."

"He didn't need to die! He would have retreated and it would have given us time to escape."

"Oh please, you knew Wukong wouldn't have surrendered, if anything I saved us a whole lot of trouble."

"Excuse me." The duo turned to Hel (now having returned to her light stance). "I hate to interrupt, but shouldn't we leave now before Zeus finds out about this?"

Zhong Kui sighed. "Yes, I suppose we should leave while we still can..."

**The Arena**

Nu Wa watched intently as the her allies spared down in the arena below her. She hardly noticed as Odin approached her.

"Hm, and here I thought you disliked using the arena."

"I do but after what happened to China...well, we can't be caught off guard again."

"Hmph, understandable."

"Besides, some of us haven't quite been in the heat of battle for quite sometime..."

As the two watched their allies spar, Au Kuang arrived finding himself a seat in the stands.

"Well well, not joining in the fun eh?" Au Kuang glanced over to see Loki sitting next to him.

"Well, if it isn't the trickster god himself. I must say I'm quite surprised to see you free."

"I could say the same about you being here. You never really struck me as the whole 'protecting humanity type'."

"I have not interest in the protection of those insects, my interests just so happen to align with the Uprisings' at the moment."

"Hmph, self-serving as ever I see."

Loki looked down at the battle, he watched as Poseidon and Sobek, spared with He Bo and Scylla, each pitting their strongest magic against one another.

"I'm guessing that's your crew right there?"

"How very _perceptive _of you Trickster."

"Gotta say, I'm a little impressed. Tell me, how did you ever manage them to follow your lead."

"That was simple. Sobek was promised a way to ensure his precious Nile River would remain undisturbed, Poseidon simply hates his younger brother, He Bo was easy to persuade and as for Scylla...well, she just likes to kill things." Au Kuang turned back towards Loki. "Where's your monstrous brood?"

"Well, you know Hel's always a busy bee, and Jormungandr hardly ever speaks to me these days."

"What about the wolf?"

"Oh you know, still bound by ribbon, in a dungeon in Asgard."

"Really? You didn't free him?"

"Well he **is** destined to bring the end of the world."

"Hm, well I would have thought a father would take pity on his spawn."

"Well..."

**Yesterday**

"Well, well, I'd say you've seen better days." Loki joked, entering Fenrir's prison.

"F-Father?!" Fenrir could hardly believe his eyes. "You are free?"

"As a bird."

"How is this possible?!"

"Well it's actually quite simple." Loki kneeled down to Fenrir's eye level. "You see, old 'One Eye' up there made an agreement. I help him, he helps me."

"You aid the old fool?!" Fenrir snarled. "The one who keeps me chained like a dog?!"

"Now, now, lets be reasonable here, you are destined to kill him after all."

"Yes because of **you**!" The wolf god growled. "I live in torment because of a prophecy inflicted on me for being **your** spawn!"

"Oh come on now, are you saying you'd rather have not been born?"

"I'd rather be **dead** than live like this..."

"Listen..." Loki said holding a knife near the wolf's throat. "I'm not actually siding with that one eyed ogre, if anything, he was just a means to regain my powers, if I so desired I could end him in an instant."

"And yet you don't?"

"I'll save that pleasure for Ragnarok, and if you so desperately want freedom and revenge than you'll watch your mouth." Loki than put away his knife. "Take it from me, Odin has wronged us both, when the time comes you will be free and we will have our revenge."

"How long must I wait?" Fenrir groaned desperate.

"Fear not my son, as we speak my plans have already been put into motion." He began to take his leave. "And once this war is over, Ragnarok will be upon us..."

**Present time**

"You know I'd love nothing more but to assist my son, but we both know no good could come out of Ragnarok."

"You'll forgive me for having my suspicions..." Au Kuang said smugly.

"Heh, just this once."

At that moment Nu Wa turned towards the exit.

"Forgive me All-Father, but I must take my leave. There's someone to the east that I must meet with..."

**Meanwhile**

"Man, does it **ever** get warmer around here?" Apollo said shivering slightly.

"Maybe it would seem warmer if you bothered to put on a shirt." Artemis said smugly.

"Well excuse me, how was I supposed to know we'd be flung into a war that'd leave us siding with the Norse Pantheon?"

"You saw how mad Father got when he saw his temple being demolished." Artemis sighed. "It was inevitable..."

"Yeah, Dad never did like it when they complained..." Apollo looked back, clearly missing home. "I wonder how everyone's managing."

"Not so good, I'd say." Both Artemis and Apollo turned to see the goddess of beauty approaching them. "You all left Olympia for this? Can't say I understand your logic."

"Aphrodite?" Apollo said surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"And how are you not freezing right now?" Artemis added.

"Ha ha very funny." Aphrodite said sarcastically. "Looks like you two have made yourselves at home here."

"Eh, it's no Olympus, but it'll do for now." Apollo attempted to lie down on a rock despite his visible discomfort. "Yep...a regular home away from home."

"Right..." Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Alright blondie whats the deal here?" Artemis said crossing her arms. "Shouldn't you be back on Olympus getting 'conquered' by Ares?"

"Oh please, Ares is no fun any more. Ever since this stupid war started all he cares about is death and fighting..."

"Well, he is the god of war ya know." Apollo blurted out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it's his job and all, but...its like I don't even exist anymore. Now that he's got her..."

"Her?" Apollo said sitting up. "Who her?"

"Bellona you idiot!" Aphrodite snapped. "Who else?!"

"Oh I see how it is..." Artemis grinned turning to Apollo. "Blondie here is jealous that her little boy toy's spending time with someone else."

Aphrodite snorted. "Yeah, yeah yuck it up all you want. I guess I had it coming."

"You guess?" Artemis chuckled.

"Look, you guys have been here for a while, how willing do you think Odin would be to allow me on his side?"

"You join us?" Apollo resisted the urge to laugh. "Sorry love, but you don't really strike me as the fighting type."

"Look, I know I'm not really one for bloodshed, but this war's gone on long enough. I'm sick of watching Ares and all those other nut jobs take out their self-rightous fury on the mortals." She looked down. "I...I want to help..." Artemis and Apollo's eyes widened as they could see tears welling up in Aphrodite's eyes. "I know I've messed up in the past... the whole thing with Hephaestus, the golden apple, and...the horrors of the Trojan War." She could no longer hide her distress. "I just...want to make things right again...I know I've done some horrible things, and I just...I thought if I could help stop this madness, then maybe...maybe you'd all forgive me. Maybe you'd all see that I'm not a bad girl, I'm just..."

"Look Aphro..." Artemis placed a hand on her shoulder. "I get it, you've messed up before, we've all had our moments. If sticking around here has taught me anything, it's that everyone deserves a second chance, so who are we to say no."

Aphrodite sniffled wiping away some tears.

"Come on, I'm sure Odin will understand."

**Meanwhile**

Poor Cupid, he never wanted to be part of this. Why couldn't the gods make love not war? Regardless, with everything that had happened, he couldn't bring himself to fight. Instead, the young god found himself enjoying the flower fields of the norse lands. And yet something seemed off. The flowers weren't their usual yellow bloom, in fact, they appeared to be dying. As if some dark presence was tainting them. The little god fluttered nervously as he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He turned and sure enough, looming over him was Zhong Kui and Hel(in her light stance). He raised his bow, shaking vigorously.

"Don't be afraid." Hel cooed holding out her hand.

"We won't hurt you." Zhong added.

Cupid lowered his bow as Hel's voice seemed to sooth him.

"They're right...they won't hurt you." Cupid turned swiftly. "But I will..."

**Back at Artemis and the others**

As Artemis, Apollo, and Aphrodite made their way back to Asgard, they were stopped dead in their tracks, as the ear-piercing shriek of Cupid filled the air.

"What the-"

"C-Cupid?!" Aphrodite squealed, somewhat panicked.

"This can't be good, we'd better go help!" Artemis said leading the trio in the direction of the scream.

Meanwhile...

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Hel(now in her dark stance) screeched. "He was on our side!"

"Was he really? He was an Olympian after all."

"You know he wasn't with the Old Order!" Zhong Kui bellowed.

"Perhaps, but war brings out the worst of us, and sacrifices must be made."

"That was no sacrifice, you murdered our ally!"

"Uh boys," Hel said grabbing their attention. "We've got company."

Just at that moment, Artemis, Apollo, and Aphrodite had arrived.

"By Olympus..." Artemis gasped.

"N-now wait a minute..." Hel switched stances. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Like hell it isn't!" Artemis growled raising her bow.

"Well, then plan B." With that Thanatos tossed his scythe at the trio, they easily leaped out of the way.

"Oh that's it." Suddenly Artemis whistled in the air, there was a rustling in the bushes before the Caledonian boar lunged out, ramming Thanatos and knocking him to the ground.

"So much for allies..." Zhong Kui then spun his brush, bathing the area in a magical mist, blinding the boar and stopping it in its' tracks.

By the time the mist petered out, the Underworlders were gone.

"Well great, now in addition to Olympus, now the Underworlds got it out for us now!" Apollo groaned.

"I just don't get it, I could see maybe Hades just following orders from Father but Hel? This is her own freaking pantheon what would she have against them?!" Artemis added.

"C-cupid..." Both Apollo and Artemis turned to Aphrodite as she knelled before the fallen god of love. "my baby..." She cradled his corpse, tears dripping from her eyes.

Artemis and Apollo turned to one another, clearly saddened. Cupid didn't deserve such a fate, he never even wanted to fight in this war and to have him cut down so soon, tragic.

"Aph...you gonna be okay?" Artemis asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Aphrodite hardly acknowledged her.

Artemis sighed before turning to Apollo. "I think Aphrodite's gonna need some space. In the meantime we should head back to Valhalla, I feel like this is just the start of an attack..."

**Meanwhile at Olympus**

"Father..."

Zeus rushed into the main hall of Olympus, along with the rest of the Old Order, as Sun Wukong (with Hercules slung over his shoulder) stumbled through the door.

"Hercules!" Zeus rushed to his side, with Ra and Athena close behind. "What happened?!"

Ra immediately summoned the suns rays beginning to heal Wukong and Hercules.

"We were ambushed...by Underworlders." He looked up at Zeus. "Father, Anhur's dead."

That statement shook the whole Order to the core (aside from maybe Ah Puch). Anhur was one of the best warriors they had and now he was gone like that, even Bellona seemed visibly shaken.

"He...he's dead?!" Bastet squealed, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Who killed him?!"

"Thanatos..."

Thunder rolled as Zeus seethed with rage.

"This is an act of war...I should go down to the Underworld and drag Hades here myself. He'll pay for defying me!"

"Father please." Athena pleaded. "Let's not get hasty."

"Hasty?! They attacked us in broad daylight Athena this treason **cannot **go unpunished."

"Heed Athena Zeus." Ra spoke up. "You're letting your anger cloud your judgement. If we mount an attack on the Underworld we'll only end up crippling our forces, we can't afford to lose more of us." He turned to Sun Wukong. "Especially after our recent assault on China."

"Then what would you have me do?! Sit here and do nothing as they kill our forces?! Anhur was your own flesh and blood!"

"No, I'm not. I'm saying we're not yet prepared to challenge the forces of the Underworld. If anything, we should focus on snuffing out the Elysian Uprising even quicker. Once we can secure the power we need, then we can properly punish the Underworlders for their opposition."

Zeus growled. As much as he hated to admit it, Ra was right. Attacking the Underworld now would just be foolish, even their mightiest armies paled in comparison to the forces of the Underworld.

"That being said..." Zeus turned to Ra, his curiosity peeked. "I've received word from a certain messenger of mine, the bulk of the Elysian forces are currently training in the arena. Meaning Asgard is likely undefended, meaning this would be the perfect time to strike."

"An assualt on Asgard?" Kali grinned. "Sounds like fun..."

"I don't like this." Athena said sternly. "If the Underworld attacked us, then they may have allied with the Elysian Uprising, for all we know we could be walking right into a trap."

"No, Ra's right. We cannot pass an opportunity such as this." He turned to Bellona. "Bellona gather the Romans, it's time for battle." Zeus looked around. "Where's Ares?"

"You sent him to the forge." Athena said somewhat smug.

"Typical, the **one **time I need him here..." Zeus turned heading towards the forge. "Excuse me, one moment."

Speaking of the forge...

"Hephaestus!" Ares bellowed, entering the forge.

No reply.

Ares rolled his eyes "_Vulcan_" He corrected.

"What's with all the noise?" Ares turned as Vulcan approached him, brushing off some cinders. "Well, well look who it is." Vulcan said somewhat sarcastically. "I hardly recognized you without my wife wrapped around your waist Brother..."

"Oh get off it." Ares growled. "It's not like you've been treating her as such."

Vulcan shrugged. "What can I say I'm a busy man."

"Regardless, I'm not here to chat, Brother, your craftsmanship is required."

"Oh really? What happened did you snap your sword in half or something?"

"Oh please, I'm not the one needing a repair." Ares pulled out Athena's broken spear. "I'm simply fulfilling a favor."

Vulcan examined the spear. "Hmmm, well doesn't seem too damaged. Should have it good as new in no time."

"Be quick about it Brother, we're at war incase you've forgotten."

"Always with the fighting Ares. Tell me, just when did we become so interested in the affairs of mortals?"

"Once those 'mortal affairs' began affecting our powers."

"You **could** have tried being nice..."

"Preposterous!" Both Ares and Vulcan turned to see Zeus in the doorway. "Our duties are not to be nice to mortals, our duties are to maintain order. These mortals and their insurrection disrupts this order which is why the Elysian Uprising must be crushed." He turned to Ares. "Speaking of, we have another charge that must be lead."

Ares grinned. "Oh? You want me to finish what I started?"

"Not quite, this charge is not against China, but against Asgard..."

**Meanwhile to the East**

"The snake's here sister."

The Japanese goddess, Amaterasu turned as Nu Wa stood beside her brother with a rather disapproving look on her face.

"Nu Wa."

"Amaterasu."

"I must say, it's quite the honor to have the guardian of the heavens on Japanese soil, yet I doubt you are here to merely visit."

"China's capital is in shambles Amaterasu."

"I am aware, I believe it was an attack organized by the Old Order."

"We needed your help."

"We've been over this Nu Wa, my kingdom...my followers need me, I can't just..."

"Innocent mortals died Amaterasu, do you really think the best way to protect Japan is to ignore this war?"

Amaterasu didn't respond.

"There not going to ignore you, you know. If we can't stop the Old Order, they'll come to you after their done with us."

"...I doubt it will come to that, sure the Jade Emperor-"

"The Jade Emperor refuses to help us. Sure, he provided us with a portion of Heavens armies, he refuses to provide further aid. He claims that he doesn't want this war to get out of hand..."

"Hmph, perhaps he has a point."

"Amaterasu..."

"I'm sorry Nu Wa, I realize that we are allies but...I cannot endanger my kingdom...I cannot endanger my kin..."

Nu Wa sighed. "How many more must suffer Amaterasu? How many more cities must fall before you decide to step in?"

No response.

"Think about it Amaterasu..." With that Nu Wa took her leave. As she left Amaterasu glanced at her, unable to shake the feeling that she may be right...

* * *

Author's Note: Welp, things are officially picking up, Anhur and Cupid are dead, the Underworlders have officially joined in, and now the Japanese Pantheon makes their debut. Btw, Ra's secret messenger may or may not be a certain rodent we love to hate.

PS: I apologize for my inactivity lately. College turned out to be a lot harder than I thought, either way I'll try to update a little more frequently from now on.


End file.
